Bleach On Messenger
by Teapotgirl
Summary: Ichigo told the soul society about windows live messenger. Now nearly the whole of Gotei 13 has an acount. Was it a good idea and can Ichigo manage all the stress?
1. Chat Language

**A/N: I decided to try a humor and see how it goes. Should it be a one-shot or should I continue? I do not own Bleach it belongs to Tite Kubo. Enjoy :) please read & review.**

* * *

><p><span>Chat Language<span>

_*** Ichigo_Strawberry has just signed in.***_

**Red_Pineapple Says:**

Yo strawberry!

**Ichigo_Strawberry Says:**

Sup! WTF is wiv ur name?

**Red_pineapple Says:**

Shut the fuck up! It's cool and catchy. Anywhere where u been? U said u come on here all the time.

**Ichigo_Strawberry Says:**

I never said that, u and the most of the soul society wanted me to introduce u to it. So I did.

_*** Rukia_Chappy_Lover! Has just signed in.***_

**Rukia_Chappy_Lover! Says:**

Hey Ichigo, hey Renji! :)

**Red_Pineapple Says:**

Hi Rukia, what does that mean? :)

**Ichigo_Strawberry Says: **

It means smiley face you twit! U gotta learn chat language, if ur talking on here.

**Red_Pineapple Says:**

Soz... I didn't no there was a special chat!

**Ichigo_Strawberry Says:**

Well I did mention it.

**Rukia_Chappy_Lover! Says:**

LMAO!

**Red_Pineapple Says: **

What does tht mean Rukia?

**Rukia_Chappy_Lover! Says:**

Google it, that's wat Ichigo said to do.

**Red_Pineapple Says:**

And how do I use google again?

**Ichigo_Strawberry Says:**

For the love of god!

**Red_Pineapple Says:**

Ur such a dick head Ichigo I only joined 2 days ago and u still piss me off on the internet!

**Ichigo_Strawberry Says:**

Since when do I piss u off!

**Ishida_Quincy Says:**

You piss me off mostly everyday. You have such a short temper.

**Ichigo_Strawberry Says:**

WAT U SAY FOUR EYES! I DO NOT HAVE A SHORT TEMPER!

**Ishida_Quincy Says:**

Incorrect Strawberry.

**Rukia_Chappy_Lover! Says:**

Hey Uryu! Have u been there this whole time?

**Ishida_Quincy Says:**

Yeah, so has Orihime.

**Orihime_Loves_To_Cook Says:**

Hi Ichigo! :D

**Ichigo_Strawberry Says:**

Hey Orihime, btw do I have a short temper?

**Orihime_Loves_To_Cook Says:**

Ummmmm...yes.

**Ichigo_Strawberry Says:**

How do I?

**Rukia_Chappy_Lover! Says:**

I sleep in ur closet, I think I should know.

**Red_pineapple Says:**

Ichigo ur such a PITA!

**Ichigo_Strawberry Says:**

...

**Rukia_Chappy_Lover! Says:**

...

**Ishida_Quincy Says:**

...

**Red_pineapple Says:**

WAT IT'S CHAT LANGUAGE!

**Orihime_Loves_To_Cook Says:**

lol that's a good one Renji let me try. Ummmm... ROFLMAO!

**Rukia_Chappy_Lover! Says:**

Not bad Orihime how about BEG.

**Ichigo_Strawberry Says:**

Oh I have had enough of this crap! I'm going.

**Red_pineapple Says:**

Bye strawberry. ;-)

_*** Ichigo_Strawberry has just logged out.***_


	2. Cinema

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews! :D I will continue with this story. Chapter 2 is now up! I hope you enjoy it :) Please review.**

* * *

><p><span>Cinema<span>

_*** Ichigo_Strawberry has just signed in.***_

_*** Red_Pineapple has just signed in. ***_

**Red_Pineapple Says:**

So u decided to come back on. :)

**Ichigo_Strawberry Says:**

-_- I was bored.

_*** Ice_Dragon has just signed in.***_

**Ichigo_Strawberry Says:**

OMFG is that u Toshiro?

**Ice_Dragon Says:**

Hey it's Captain Histugaya to u Ichigo!

**Red_Pineapple Says:**

Wow I never knew u were a fan of chat?

**Ice_Dragon Says:**

I needed a break, I got Rangiku doing my paperwork.

_*** Rangiku_Loves_Sake has just signed in.***_

**Ice_Dragon Says:**

RANGIKU!

**Rangiku_Loves_Sake Says:**

Hi Captain! I didn't know u did MSN.

**Ichigo_Strawberry Says:**

U too Rangiku!

**Rangiku_Loves_Sake Says:**

Of course! I love being on here it gets me away from stress.

**Ice_Dragon Says:**

Excuse me for a moment while I deal with Rangiku.

_*** Ice_Dragon has just logged out.***_

**Rangiku_Loves_Sake Says:**

Oh crap. I'm gonna run for it u guys, talk laters. :)

_***Rangiku_Loves_Sake has just logged out.***_

_*** Ice_Dragon has just signed in.***_

**Red_Pineapple Says:**

Wat did u do to her?

**Ice_Dragon Says:**

Nothing u need to know. ;-)

**Ichigo_Strawberry Says:**

…-_-

**Red_Pineapple Says:**

Hey strawberry u wanna go to the cinema tonight?

**Ichigo_Strawberry Says:**

Wiv u, forget it.

**Red_Pineapple Says:**

Wat ur still in a mood, come on it will cheer u up.

_*** Rukia_Chappy_Lover! Has just signed in.***_

**Ichigo_Strawberry Says:**

No! Forget it pineapple.

**Rukia_Chappy_Lover! Says:**

Hey wat u guys talkin about?

**Red_Pineapple Says:**

I'm askin Ichigo if he wants to go to the cinema.

**Rukia_Chappy_Lover! Says:**

The cinema thats a great idea can I come?

**Red_Pineapple Says:**

Sure.

**Rukia_Chappy_Lover! Says:**

Yay! Plz come Ichigo it'll be great!

**Ichigo_Strawberry Says:**

Depends on wat were gonna see.

**Red_Pineapple Says:**

How about The Inbetweeners?

**Rukia_Chappy_Lover! Says:**

Yeah that'd be great!

**Ichigo_Strawberry Says:**

Fine...

**Red_Pineapple Says:**

Btw do u wanna come Histugaya?

**Ice_Dragon Says:**

Sorry got plans for later.

**Rukia_Chappy_Lover! Says:**

Captain Histugaya! U've been on this whole time!

**Ice_Dragon Says:**

Yes.

**Rukia_Chappy_Lover! Says:**

Sorry sir for not realising.

**Ice_Dragon Says:**

Don't worry about it. G2g now anyways, I hope Rangiku has finished my paperwork.

_*** Ice_Dragon has just logged out.***_

_*** Rangiku_Loves_Sake has just signed in.***_

**Rangiku_Loves_Sake Says:**

Hiya everyone I'm back! :D

**Ichigo_Strawberry Says:**

Wat did Toshiro do to u earlier?

**Rangiku_Loves_Sake Says:**

He locked me in is wardrobe. I gave up far to easily.

**Red_Pineapple Says:**

Woah I didn't know how aggressive he is. Hey Rangiku u wanna go to the cinema tonight?

**Rangiku_Loves_Sake Says:**

Yeah! I would love to, I'll bring popcorn.

**Rukia_Chappy_Lover! Says:**

Great, see u all later.

**Red_Pineapple Says:**

See ya.

**Ichigo_Strawberry Says:**

Yay... -_-

_*** Ichigo_Strawberry has just logged out.***_


	3. A Bad Idea After All

**A/N: Haha I loved the last chapter. :) Chapter 3 is now up! Expect more humor. Enjoy! :D Also please review.**

* * *

><p><span>A Bad Idea After All<span>

_*** Ichigo_Strawberry has just signed in.***_

_*** Red_Pineapple has just signed in. ***_

_*** Rukia_Chappy_Lover! Has just signed in.***_

_*** Rangiku_Loves_Sake has just signed in.***_

**Ichigo_Strawberry Says:**

I cannot fuckin believe u Renji!

**Red_Pineapple Says:**

Relax Ichigo it wasn't that bad.

**Ichigo_Strawberry Says:**

Ur takin the piss right?

**Rangiku_Loves_Sake Says:**

I thought It was great fun! :D What u think Rukia?

**Rukia_Chappy_Lover! Says:**

… -_-

**Ichigo_Strawberry Says:**

U only liked it cause... OH FORGET IT I'M NOT EXPLAINING!

**Ice_Dragon Says:**

Sounds like u guys had fun.

**Rangiku_Loves_Sake Says:**

Hi Captain! U should of come along.

**Rukia_Chappy_Lover! Says:**

Actually, u were better off not coming...

**Ice_Dragon Says:**

Y what happened?

**Ichigo_Strawberry Says:**

Go on pineapple, EXPLAIN! It was ur idea on goin anyway.

**Red_Pineapple Says:**

Er...well...

**Ice_Dragon Says:**

Renji!

**Red_Pineapple Says:**

Ok! Basically we were waiting in line and this gang of guys barged in front of us. So I said that we were here first...

**Ichigo_Strawberry Says:**

Go on!

**Red_Pineapple Says:**

So the leader of the gang started havin a go at me, and he pushed me to the ground, and we ended up getting into a fight. Then, Rukia got pushed into the wall by this bloke who started feeling her up.

**Ice_Dragon Says:**

OMG!

**Red_Pineapple Says:**

So Ichigo went to help Rukia, by knocking the guy out. And Rangiku was...

**Ice_Dragon Says:**

She was wat...?

**Red_Pineapple Says:**

She was flirting wiv one of the guys in the gang and she went off somewhere wiv him.

**Ice_Dragon Says:**

RANGIKU!

**Rangiku_Loves_Sake Says:**

Don't worry Captain we didn't do...much.

**Ichigo_Strawberry Says:**

Oh really, so y did u come back with half a dozen "bruises."

**Rangiku_Loves_Sake Says:**

Well he did bite hard.

**Ice_Dragon Says:**

Rangiku I said to u not to draw unwanted attention to urself!

**Rangiku_Loves_Sake Says:**

Sorry Captain he was just to gd at it. :)

**Ice_Dragon Says:**

Btw are u ok Rukia?

**Rukia_Chappy_Lover! Says:**

Just about...

**Ichigo_Strawberry Says:**

SEE THIS IS WAT HAPPENS IF U TAKE RENJI WIV U TO PLACES! Oh and he even got us kicked out of the cinema, so we didn't see a movie! Ur such a dick head Renji!

**Red_Pineapple Says:**

So askin u if u wanna come to the new theme park is a bad idea?

**Ichigo_Strawberry Says:**

Wat do u think?

**Ice_Dragon Says:**

And Rangiku don't think that I won't be punishing u!

_***Rangiku_Loves_Sake has just logged out.***_

**Ice_Dragon Says:**

RANGIKU!

_*** Ice_Dragon has just logged out.***_

_***Orihime_Loves_To_Cook has just signed in.***_

**Orihime_Loves_To_Cook Says:**

Hey everyone XD wat u been talkin about?

**Red_Pineapple Says:**

…

**Rukia_Chappy_Lover! Says:**

…

**Ichigo_Strawberry Says:**

Oh god plz help me.


	4. The Trouble Maker

**A/N: Chapter 4 is now up! Just wanted to say, thank u for the reviews from: SnowGiirl, LightingIzzy and Kalthurin. This chapter has got more characters involved, I hope their good choices. Please review and enjoy! :D **

* * *

><p><span>The Trouble Maker<span>

_*** Ichigo_Strawberry has just signed in.***_

**Red_Pineapple Says:**

Good morning Ichigo! :D

**Ichigo_Strawberry Says:**

Don't talk to me... and u can drop the kind acting.

**Red_Pineapple Says:**

I don't know wat u mean? :)

**Ichigo_Strawberry Says:**

Fuck off Renji ur freaking me out!

**Red_Pineapple Says:**

I was just wondering...

**Ichigo_Strawberry Says:**

AND IF ITS ABOUT THE THEME PARK, THEN FORGET IT!

**Red_Pineapple Says:**

:'(...

_*** Yachiru_Little_Trouble_Maker! has just signed in.***_

**Yachiru_Little_Trouble_Maker! Says:**

HIYA ICHI! XD

**Ichigo_Strawberry Says:**

Great... ur the last person that I want to see.

**Kenpachi_Loves_To_FIGHT! Says:**

WAT DID U SAY ABOUT YACHIRU?

**Ichigo_Strawberry Says:**

OH CRAP! KENPACHI. I was only joking.

**Red_Pineapple Says:**

Thats not wat I heard. ;-)

**Ichigo_Strawberry Says:**

SHUT THE FUCK UP PINEAPPLE HEAD!

_*** Kenpachi_Loves_To_FIGHT! Has just logged out.***_

**Yachiru_Little_Trouble_Maker! Says:**

Kennys coming for u Ichi :)

**Ichigo_Strawberry Says:**

OH FUCK!

**Yachiru_Little_Trouble_Maker! Says:**

Wats wrong Ichi?

**Ichigo_Strawberry Says:**

Oh I don't no maybe everytime I see him HE WANTS TO RIP MY HEAD OFF, AND NOW HE EVEN HAS MSN!

**Red_Pineapple Says:**

Ur gonna get kick ass if u don't run strawberry. ;-)

**Ichigo_Strawberry Says:**

Ur next to get his ASS WHIPPED BY ME!

**Red_Pineapple Says:**

I look forward to it :D

**Ichigo_Strawberry Says:**

Fuck off.

_*** Ichigo_Strawberry has just logged out.***_

_*** Yumi_Is_Beautiful has just signed in***_

_***Ikkaku_Baldy_Chan has just signed in***_

_*** Rangiku_Loves_Sake has just signed in.***_

**Rangiku_Loves_Sake Says:**

HIYA everyone :D

**Red_Pineapple Says:**

Sup Rangiku, HAHAHA LOVE THE NAME IKKAKU!

**Ikkaku_Blady_Chan Says:**

The hell I never put that as my name!

**Yumi_Is_Beautiful Says:**

Yes it sounds like ur old, and thats not pretty.

**Yachiru_Little_Trouble_Maker! Says:**

I love Baldy_Chan! XD

**Ikkaku_Blady_Chan Says:**

U did this Yachiru! U are so gonna get it!

**Yachiru_Little_Trouble_Maker! Says:**

Bye bye! :)

_***Yachiru_Little_Trouble_Maker! has just logged out.***_

**Ikkaku_Blady_Chan Says:**

Why that little brat!

_*** Ichigo_Strawberry has just signed in.***_

**Rangiku_Loves_Sake Says:**

Hey Ichigo :)

**Ichigo_Strawberry Says:**

Hi Rangiku.

**Red_Pineapple Says:**

So u managed to escape Kanpachi?

**Ichigo_Strawberry Says:**

Well I ended up wiv cuts and bruises.

**Red_Pineapple Says:**

This is wat happens if u say stuff about Yachiru.

**Ichigo_Strawberry Says:**

-_- I figured.

**Ikkaku_Blady_Chan Says:**

Yo strawberry!

**Ichigo_Strawberry Says:**

Hey Ikka... ROFLMAO! Wtf is wiv ur name!

**Ikkaku_Blady_Chan Says:**

Shut the hell up! It was Yachiru.

**Yumi_Is_Beautiful Says:**

She is one little trouble maker. I g2g, I need to buy some shampoo. Ciao!

_***Yumi_Is_Beautiful has just logged out.***_

**Ichigo_Strawberry Says:**

He is such a freak.

**Rangiku_Loves_Sake Says:**

Hes not that bad, I go shopping wiv him every weekend! :)

**Ichigo_Strawberry Says:**

…

**Red_Pineapple Says:**

…

**Rangiku_Loves_Sake Says:**

Hey u guys wanna go shopping tomoz?

**Ichigo_Strawberry Says:**

As long as Renji don't go.

**Red_Pineapple Says:**

Thats not nice Ichigo.

**Ikkaku_Blady_Chan Says:**

Have I missed the drama?

**Rangiku_Loves_Sake Says:**

Hehehe... yeah BEG.

**Ikkaku_Blady_Chan Says:**

U wanna talk about it?

**Ichigo_Strawberry Says:**

NO I'm going, see u guys later.

**Rangiku_Loves_Sake Says:**

Bubi.

**Ikkaku_Blady_Chan Says:**

See ya.

**Red_Pineapple Says:**

Bye hot stuff. :D

**Ichigo_Strawberry Says:**

U stay away from me. _Dick head._

_*** Ichigo_Strawberry has just logged out.***_


	5. Arguments

**A/N: Chapter 5 is now up! Thank you for the reviews. :) I hope you enjoy this chapter and expect another character to come. Please review! :D**

* * *

><p><span>Arguments<span>

_*** Ichigo_Strawberry has just signed in.***_

**Yumi_Is_Beautiful Says:**

"I was like baby baby baby oohhh"

**Red_Pineapple Says:**

Shut the hell up Yumi! That song is so gay.

**Yumi_Is_Beautiful Says:**

Don't dis Justin Bieber, he is a god I am jealous of his beauty.

**Ichigo_Strawberry Says:**

Wtf are u talkin about?

**Rangiku_Loves_Sake Says:**

We are takin about our favourite singers.

**Red_Pineapple Says:**

Yeah, and ugly boy here likes the gay boy.

**Yumi_Is_Beautiful Says:**

Did u just call me ugly?

**Red_Pineapple Says:**

So what if I did bitch.

**Rangiku_Loves_Sake Says:**

Omg I love that song "So What."

**Red_Pineapple Says:**

Its a song, by who?

**Rangiku_Loves_Sake Says:**

P!nk shes an amazing singer! She can whipped all of ur assess.

**Ichigo_Strawberry Says:**

…

**Yumi_Is_Beautiful Says:**

I bet shes ugly.

**Red_Pineapple Says:**

Yeah like u.

**Yumi_Is_Beautiful Says:**

Shut the fuck up Renji.

**Rangiku_Loves_Sake Says:**

Better not moan too much otherwise u will end up wiv wrinkles.

**Yumi_Is_Beautiful Says:**

AHHHH OMFG I FORGOT! I G2G I NEED TO BUY WRINKLE CREAM.

_***Yumi_Is_Beautiful has just logged out.***_

**Ichigo_Strawberry Says:**

Baka.

**Red_Pineapple Says:**

So whos ur favourite singer Ichigo?

**Ichigo_Strawberry Says:**

Don't have one.

**Rangiku_Loves_Sake Says:**

Oh come on, everyone likes music. U must have a favourite singer.

**Ichigo_Strawberry Says:**

Welcome to my life.

**Red_Pineapple Says:**

Its shit.

**Ichigo_Strawberry Says:**

Its not shit! I just don't have a favourite singer end of story.

**Red_Pineapple Says:**

Sado...

_*** Ice_Dragon has just signed in.***_

**Ichigo_Strawberry Says:**

Piss off Renji! Get a descent life.

**Red_Pineapple Says:**

I have one. And it ent shit like urs.

**Ice_Dragon Says:**

Great, everytime I come on its always pineapple vs strawberry.

**Ichigo_Strawberry Says:**

Fuck off icy boy!

**Ice_Dragon Says:**

Wat did u just call me. You fuckin Carrot-top bastard!

**Red_Pineapple Says:**

Y don't we all just calm down.

**Ichigo_Strawberry Says:**

Oh thats new comin from u. Since ur the one always causing trouble.

**Red_Pineapple Says:**

I don't cause trouble, and wat do u mean "always."

**Rangiku_Loves_Sake Says:**

Well it is true u once smashed into a public building and then set it on fire.

**Red_Pineapple Says:**

That was an accident.

**Rangiku_Loves_Sake Says:**

And the time u almost ran over that old lady.

**Red_Pineapple Says:**

She was...

**Rangiku_Loves_Sake Says:**

Also the time u nearly...

**Red_Pineapple Says:**

OK I FUCKIN GET IT I AM A TROUBLE MAKER!

**Ichigo_Strawberry Says:**

U could join forces wiv Yachiru :)

**Red_Pineapple Says:**

I'd rather die.

**Ice_Dragon Says:**

Ur lucky Kenpachi ent on, he would of torn ur head off by now.

**Red_Pineapple Says:**

-_-...

**Ichigo_Strawberry Says:**

Shame that would,ve been fun. :/

**Red_Pineapple Says:**

Ur all fuckin mean to me, I cant help it if I'm a trouble maker.

**Ichigo_Strawberry Says:**

Wiv a sick dirty minded life.

**Red_Pineapple Says:**

Bastard.

**Rangiku_Loves_Sake Says:**

Maybe we should change the subject.

**Urahara_Has_A_Stripy_Hat!XD Says:**

Are u kidding, this is gold u guys make me wet myself! :D

**Ichigo_Strawberry Says:**

WAT THE HELL URAHARA UR SUCH A PERVERT! And ur msn name sucks.

**Urahara_Has_A_Stripy_Hat!XD Says:**

:(

**Ice_Dragon Says:**

I am officially disturbed.

**Red_Pineapple Says:**

Awkward...

**Urahara_Has_A_Stripy_Hat!XD Says:**

How am I a pervert?

**Ichigo_Strawberry Says:**

Ur probably thinking about us in dirty ways, since u always cant stop staring at yoruichi while shes naked!

**Red_Pineapple Says:**

DUDE NOT COOL!

**Ice_Dragon Says:**

How do u know this strawberry?

**Ichigo_Strawberry Says:**

She tells me a lot of things.

**Red_Pineapple Says:**

Guess im not the dirty minded freak after all.

**Ichigo_Strawberry Says:**

The hell I didn't mean that kind of "things."

**Ice_Dragon Says:**

Sure u didn't baka.

**Ichigo_Strawberry Says:**

I am so gonna fuckin kill u icy boy!

**Ice_Dragon Says:**

Shut the hell up and stop calling me icy boy! Or else..

**Ichigo_Strawberry Says:**

Or else wat...?

**Ice_Dragon Says:**

Lets just say I know where u live.

**Urahara_Has_A_Stripy_Hat!XD Says:**

LOL XD

**Ichigo_Strawberry Says:**

Oh fuck this shit im goin.

**Red_Pineapple Says:**

But u were just getting good at it. ;-)

**Ichigo_Strawberry Says:**

Ur always the last person to say something to me.

_*** Ichigo_Strawberry has just logged out.***_


	6. Arguments Part 2

**A/N: Chapter 6 is now up! Wow I have had sooo many hits! Thanks for reading and for the reviews! Expect more characters to come. Enjoy :D**

* * *

><p><span>Arguments Part 2<span>

_*** Ichigo_Strawberry has just signed in.***_

**Orihime_Loves_To_Cook Says:**

Hey Kurosaki-kun! :)

**Rukia_Chappy_Lover! Says:**

Hi Ichigo.

**Ichigo_Strawberry Says:**

Hi guys.

**Red_Pineapple Says:**

Wow Ichigos being nice for once.

**Ichigo_Strawberry Says:**

Shut up!

**KKKEEEIIIGGGOOO Says:**

HEYYYYY ICCHHIIGGOOOO!

**Ichigo_Strawberry Says:**

Dude ur so not cool, wanna be gangster.

**Tatsuki_Karate_Lover Says:**

Ur such an ass Ichigo y don't u just lay off.

**Red_Pineapple Says:**

Lol Ichigo got owned by a girl.

**Ichigo_Strawberry Says:**

Piss off Renji!

**Rukia_Chappy_Lover! Says:**

U 2 are so immature.

_***Ishida_Quincy has just signed in***_

**Orihime_Loves_To_Cook Says:**

Hiya Uryu-kun :D

**Tatsuki_Karate_Lover Says:**

Wow geeky boy has msn... :O

**Ishida_Quincy Says:**

I am not a geek Tatsuki.

**Red_Pineapple Says:**

Ok then, paedophile.

**Ishida_Quincy Says:**

Excuse me?

**KKKEEEIIIGGGOOO Says:**

EWWW OMFG UR SOO DIRTY 4 EYES!

**Ishida_Quincy Says:**

I am not a paedophile!

**Orihime_Loves_To_Cook Says:**

Does that mean u like guys? :/

**Ishida_Quincy Says:**

…

**Red_Pineapple Says:**

Haha gay boy.

**Ishida_Quincy Says:**

I AM NOT GAY!

**Ichigo_Strawberry Says:**

Its true he fancys Orihime. ;-)

**Orihime_Loves_To_Cook Says:**

Is that true?

**Ishida_Quincy Says:**

No! I mean err...

**KKKEEEIIIGGGOOO Says:**

So that means...UR A BI!

**Ishida_Quincy Says:**

-_-...

**Red_Pineapple Says:**

Lol XD

**Tatsuki_Karate_Lover Says:**

ROFLMAO!

_***Soccer_Girl has just signed in.***_

**Rukia_Chappy_Lover! Says:**

Hi Karin. :)

**Soccer_Girl Says:**

Hi.

_*** Ice_Dragon has just signed in.***_

**Soccer_Girl Says:**

Hey Toshiro.

**Ice_Dragon Says:**

Hi Karin.

**Ichigo_Strawberry Says:**

WTF HOW DO U 2 KNOW EACH OTHER?

**Soccer_Girl Says:**

Ichigo ur mind is so shit! He helped me win a soccer game.

**KKKEEEIIIGGGOOO Says:**

Hey ur the kid whos from elementary school.

**Ice_Dragon Says:**

I'M NOT A KID!

_***Ikkaku_Baldy_Chan has just signed in***_

**Ishida_Quincy Says:**

Seems like u haven't change ur name yet?

**Ikkaku_Blady_Chan Says:**

I CANT FUCKIN CHANGE IT THANKS TO YACHIRU!

**Tatsuki_Karate_Lover Says:**

Whos Yachiru?

**Ichigo_Strawberry Says:**

No one.

_*** Yumi_Is_Beautiful has just signed in***_

**Red_Pineapple Says:**

Great, its the gay boy lover.

**Ice_Dragon Says:**

U mean Justin Bieber?

**Soccer_Girl Says:**

Ewwwww, Ichigo y do u hang out wiv such weirdos...

**Ikkaku_Blady_Chan Says:**

HEY IM NOT WERID SOCCER GIRL!

**Yumi_Is_Beautiful Says:**

Im not werid, it makes me sound old.

**KKKEEEIIIGGGOOO Says:**

I LOVE JUSTIN BIEBER!

**Red_Pineapple Says:**

WTF!

**Rukia_Chappy_Lover! Says:**

Omfg!

**Ikkaku_Blady_Chan Says:**

Not cool.

**Yumi_Is_Beautiful Says:**

Which song is ur favourite?

**KKKEEEIIIGGGOOO Says:**

Ummmm...

**Ichigo_Strawberry Says:**

Yumi, Keigo.

**Yumi_Is_Beautiful Says:**

?

**KKKEEEIIIGGGOOO Says:**

?

**Ichigo_Strawberry Says:**

SHUT THE HELL UP!

**Yumi_Is_Beautiful Says:**

But he is my god, I must worship him.

**Urahara_Has_A_Stripy_Hat!XD Says:**

Wow u guys argue about anything! :D So funny!

**Ichigo_Strawberry Says:**

URAHARA UR SUCH A PERVERT UR WORSE THAN KON!

**Tatsuki_Karate_Lover Says:**

And who is Kon?

**Orihime_Loves_To_Cook Says:**

A talking bear.

**Red_Pineapple Says:**

ORIHIME!

**Orihime_Loves_To_Cook Says:**

I mean he is a friend who lives far away :)

**Tatsuki_Karate_Lover Says:**

Right... I'm gonna go I got karate practise, see u guys.

_***Tatsuki_Karate_Lover has just logged out**.*_

**KKKEEEIIIGGGOOO Says:**

SEE U LATERS ICHIGO! :D

_***KKKEEEIIIGGGOOO has just logged out.***_

**Soccer_Girl Says:**

U guys get fuckin freaker by the minute, I g2g 2 see u Toshiro.

_***Soccer_Girl has just logged out***_

**Ichigo_Strawberry Says:**

U stay away from my sister Toshiro!

**Ice_Dragon Says:**

Tch. ITS CAPTAIN HISTUGAYA TO U!

**Rukia_Chappy_Lover! Says:**

Orihime u almost got us caught.

**Orihime_Loves_To_Cook Says:**

Sorry, Its hard to keep secrets.

**Urahara_Has_A_Stripy_Hat!XD Says:**

XD U GUYS CRACK ME UP!

**Ichigo_Strawberry Says:**

I'm gonna fuckin kill u pervert.

**Urahara_Has_A_Stripy_Hat!XD Says:**

Lol, laters!

_***Urahara_Has_A_Stripy_Hat!XD has just logged out***_

**Ishida_Quincy Says:**

He is so freaky...

**Ikkaku_Blady_Chan Says:**

And disturbing.

**Orihime_Loves_To_Cook Says:**

(Shivers)

**Ichigo_Strawberry Says:**

Soz g2g guys, the old mans calling me.

**Red_Pineapple Says:**

I'm glad ur leaving.

**Ishida_Quincy Says:**

Same.

**Ichigo_Strawberry Says:**

Bastards.

_*** Ichigo_Strawberry has just logged out.***_


	7. Theme Park

**A/N: Chapter 7 is now up! Sorry for the wait, was working on my other stories. Please read my other stories and tell me what you think. From now on, I am willing to take any ideas from you guys for my next chapters. (Running out of ideas!) Please read & review and enjoy :D**

Theme Park

**_* Ichigo_Strawberry has just signed in.*_ **

**Rangiku_Loves_Sake Says:**

I say lets have party at my place! And later we can watch scary movies and drink sake. :)

**Orihime_Loves_To_Cook Says:**

I'm not really a big fan of scary movies...

**Red_Pineapple Says:**

Then lets just have the party without the movie.

**Ice_Dragon Says:**

Also, minor the sake.

**Rangiku_Loves_Sake Says:**

Not fair Captain! U know I love my sake!

**Ice_Dragon Says:**

Tuff, I don't want to find u in my office and have just woken up from a hangover!

**Red_Pineapple Says:**

Spoil sport.

**Ice_Dragon Says:**

Wat was that?

**Red_Pineapple Says:**

Nothin Histugaya!

**Ichigo_Strawberry Says:**

Thats not wat I heard.

**Rangiku_Loves_Sake Says:**

Hey Ichigo wanna come over for a party? :D

**Ichigo_Strawberry Says:**

Thanks...but no thanks. Got plans for the weekend.

**Red_Pineapple Says:**

Liar.

**Ichigo_Strawberry Says:**

I'm not lieing I am busy so just drop it Pineapple!

**Red_Pineapple Says:**

Liar liar pants on fire, see u squirm see u perspire, not a word u say is true, there's never been one out of u.

**Ichigo_Strawberry Says:**

IM NOT FUCKIN LIEING!

**Orihime_Loves_To_Cook Says:**

So what are u doing tomoz?

**Ichigo_Strawberry Says:**

I need to err...

**Red_Pineapple Says:**

See! I knew it, u are lieing u little fuckin lieing bastard!

**Ichigo_Strawberry Says:**

OK FINE! I'm not busy tomoz but I don't wanna come over Rangiku.

_*** Yumi_Is_Beautiful has just signed in***_

_***KKKEEEIIIGGGOOO has just signed in.***_

_***Ikkaku_Baldy_Chan has just signed in***_

**Rangiku_Loves_Sake Says:**

Ok then thats fine, why don't we do something else!

**Ikkaku_Blady_Chan Says:**

Hey dudes and dudettes whats happening?

**Orihime_Loves_To_Cook Says:**

Thinking of ideas on what to do this weekend.

**Yumi_Is_Beautiful Says:**

How about a trip the the beauty parlour! :D

**Ice_Dragon Says:**

I'll pass.

**Ikkaku_Blady_Chan Says:**

Hey Yumi how about somethin that doesn't involve ur freakin hair!

**Yumi_Is_Beautiful Says:**

Don't dis my beautiful hair, I need to have it done 4 times a week.

**Ichigo_Strawberry Says:**

Wtf...?

**Ikkaku_Blady_Chan Says:**

Sometimes I wonder why I hang out with u. :/

**Red_Pineapple Says:**

Me too.

**KKKEEEIIIGGGOOO Says:**

HEY HOW ABOUT A TRIP TO THE CINEMA!

**Ichigo_Strawberry Says:**

Dont even mention that place!

**Rangiku_Loves_Sake Says:**

XD BEST TIME OF MY LIFE!

**Ice_Dragon Says:**

I wonder why...

**Red_Pineapple Says:**

No wait I got a better idea!

**Ikkaku_Blady_Chan Says:**

Wat?

**Red_Pineapple Says:**

THE NEW THEME PARK OF COURSE!

**KKKEEEIIIGGGOOO Says:**

YEAH THATS A GREAT IDEA! :D

**Orihime_Loves_To_Cook Says:**

Cool, I'm in.

**Rangiku_Loves_Sake Says:**

Same here! Please come Captain!

**Ice_Dragon Says:**

Fine... I dont have anything better to do, but as long as I dont catch u drinking sake.

**Ikkaku_Blady_Chan Says:**

YES! Something extreme, I like it!

**Yumi_Is_Beautiful Says:**

As long as it doesnt mess up my hair, then count me in. :)

**Ichigo_Strawberry Says:**

Count me out.

**Ikkaku_Blady_Chan Says:**

WTF STRAWBERRY!

**Orihime_Loves_To_Cook Says:**

But Kurosaki-kun! :(

**Rangiku_Loves_Sake Says:**

But why, it'l make u feel better.

**KKKEEEIIIGGGOOO Says:**

YEAH ICHIGO AND RENJIS COMING! :)

**Ichigo_Strawberry Says:**

Thats exactly why I'm not going.

**Red_Pineapple Says:**

For fucks sake Ichigo ur still in a mood wiv me?

**Ichigo_Strawberry Says:**

Yes I am!

**Orihime_Loves_To_Cook Says:**

But u dont have to be near Renji Kurosaki-kun, u can come around wiv me instead!

**Ice_Dragon Says:**

That would keep u 2 from arguing.

**Ikkaku_Blady_Chan Says:**

Come on strawberry!

**Ichigo_Strawberry Says:**

Fine...but if u come within 10 metres of me ur so dead.

**Red_Pineapple Says:**

:O I'm sooooo scared...

**Rangiku_Loves_Sake Says:**

Ok then, thats settled I will see u all Sunday at 11! :D

**Ikkaku_Blady_Chan Says:**

KK.

**Orihime_Loves_To_Cook Says:**

Right!

**Yumi_Is_Beautiful Says:**

11 is fine, it wont clash wiv any of my beauty appointments!

**Urahara_Has_A_Stripy_Hat!XD Says:**

Have fun u guys! ;-)

**Ice_Dragon Says:**

...

**Ichigo_Strawberry Says:**

STOP WATCHING OUR CONVOS, GET A FUCKIN LIFE PERVERT!

_*** Ichigo_Strawberry has just logged out.***_


	8. Jokes

**A/N: Chapter 8 is now up! I didn't get many ideas from my last chapter, but I did from someone and it has given me this great idea! :) But do keep the great ideas coming in, and I will add them to this story. Thank you soo much for the amount of hits so far. From now, I have decided that this story is going to be at least 20 chapters long. Soon to come up in a couple more chapters, 3 of my evil favourite characters will be coming on! YAY! So anyway, please read & review, and enjoy :D**

Jokes

_*** Ichigo_Strawberry has just signed in.***_

_*** Red_Pineapple has just signed in. ***_

_*** Rukia_Chappy_Lover! Has just signed in.* **_

**Ikkaku_Blady_Chan Says:**

Now thats wat I call EXTREME! XD

**Rangiku_Loves_Sake Says:**

I had great fun! Me and Orihime went on nearly every single ride!

**Orihime_Loves_To_Cook Says:**

Yeah it was fun, although I did feel a bit dizzy after a while.

**Red_Pineapple Says:**

Hi guys.

**Ikkaku_Blady_Chan Says:**

Sup Renji, Ichigo and Rukia. Man Rukia u missed a AMAZING TIME!

**Rukia_Chappy_Lover! Says:**

Wat I missed something amazing?

**Ichigo_Strawberry Says:**

We all went to the new theme park on Sunday.

**Orihime_Loves_To_Cook Says:**

We would of asked u, but u were not online. :(

**Ikkaku_Blady_Chan Says:**

Awwww wat a shame...

**Rangiku_Loves_Sake Says:**

Shut the hell up Ikkaku! Its not very nice.

_*** Yumi_Is_Beautiful has just signed in***_

_*** Ice_Dragon has just signed in.***_

**Ikkaku_Blady_Chan Says:**

I wont shut the hell up! I can say wat the hell I want! :P

**Rangiku_Loves_Sake Says:**

The next time I see U Ikkaku I'm gonna strangle u!

**Ice_Dragon Says:**

U do that, then u go in the wardrobe...again!

**Rangiku_Loves_Sake Says:**

Hello Captain, I was only joking u know!

**Ice_Dragon Says:**

Really...

**Ichigo_Strawberry Says:**

This is getting no where.

**Yumi_Is_Beautiful Says:**

I agree. Its not pretty to fight all the time.

**Orihime_Loves_To_Cook Says:**

Hiya Yumi_Chan, I have to ask why did u leave the theme park? I saw u leave out the gates.

**Yumi_Is_Beautiful Says:**

Because my well straightened hair, got messed up, so I had to leave right away!

**Ikkaku_Blady_Chan Says:**

U mean to say, that I spent a whole hour looking for u, wen u left all because of ur FREAKIN HAIR?

**Yumi_Is_Beautiful Says:**

Wow thats so kind to look for me Ikkaku, maybe I should of told u I left. :/

**Ikkaku_Blady_Chan Says:**

I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL U BITCH!

**Yumi_Is_Beautiful Says:**

Don't call me a bitch, I look nothing like a dog!

**Rangiku_Loves_Sake Says:**

Man...I could really use a joke to cheer me up.

**Miss_Black_Cat Says:**

I know a joke that would cheer all of u up. ;-)

**Ichigo_Strawberry Says:**

Whoa, wat the hell Yoruichi, ur as bad as Urahara!

**Red_Pineapple Says:**

Wtf how long u been there!

**Miss_Black_Cat Says:**

Long enough. :)

**Ice_Dragon Says:**

Disturbing.

**Rangiku_Loves_Sake Says:**

Did u say u had a joke Yoruichi?

**Miss_Black_Cat Says:**

Uh huh.

**Rangiku_Loves_Sake Says:**

Lets hear it plz!

**Miss_Black_Cat Says:**

OK : How did the woman die while drinking milk? The cow sat down.

**Rangiku_Loves_Sake Says:**

LOL gd one! :D

**Red_Pineapple Says:**

Hahaha omg sooo funny!

**Orihime_Loves_To_Cook Says:**

I got one guys: Knock knock, who's there? Eileen, Eileen who? Eileen'd on the door and broke it!

**Rukia_Chappy_Lover! Says:**

Gd one Orihime, it kinds of represents u.

**Miss_Black_Cat Says:**

Lol!

**Ikkaku_Blady_Chan Says:**

Right, I got great one!

**Ice_Dragon Says:**

Oh god here we go.

**Ikkaku_Blady_Chan Says:**

What did Cinderella do when she got to the ball? Choked.

**Miss_Black_Cat Says:**

HAHAHA GD ONE IKKAKU!

**Rangiku_Loves_Sake Says:**

LOL XD

**Ichigo_Strawberry Says:**

That is so dirty Ikkaku, but not bad!

**Red_Pineapple Says:**

Ur so gd at jokes! :D

**Rukia_Chappy_Lover! Says:**

LOL.

**Yumi_Is_Beautiful Says:**

FUNNY! But I am jealous of Cinderella shes soo pretty!

**Ikkaku_Blady_Chan Says:**

...-_-

**Ice_Dragon Says:**

I didn't find it funny, just very disturbing!

**Rangiku_Loves_Sake Says:**

Oh come on Captain have a laugh at least!

**Ice_Dragon Says:**

NO! I'm going, some of us have work to do u know!

**Ikkaku_Blady_Chan Says:**

Make sure u don't choke! ;-)

**Ice_Dragon Says:**

Shut the hell up!

_*** Ice_Dragon has just logged out.***_

**Ichigo_Strawberry Says:**

Same guys I need to go, the old mans calling me, See ya.

**Rukia_Chappy_Lover! Says:**

By Ichigo.

**Red_Pineapple Says:**

Bye strawberry! ;-)

_*** Ichigo_Strawberry has just logged out.***_


	9. Captains Need Social Lifes Too

**A/N: Chapter 9 is now up! Wow, thanks for all the great ideas, keep them coming in if you want yours as part of the chats. More characters are coming in the next chapter, but I do have 2 more new ones in this one. Thanks for all the reviews! I do like to get feedback :) So anyways, please read & review and enjoy :D**

* * *

><p><span>Captains Need Social Lifes Too<span>

_*** Ichigo_Strawberry has just signed in.***_

**Red_Pineapple Says:**

All I'm saying is that I did not cry at the movie, I just didn't find it sad!

**Rangiku_Loves_Sake Says:**

There is something really wrong with you Renji... Heya Ichigo! :)

**Ichigo_Strawberry Says:**

Hey, wat u guys talking about?

**Rukia_Chappy_Lover! Says:**

Talkin about a sad movie that Renji didn't find upsetting.

**Ichigo_Strawberry Says:**

It's always about pineapple ent it.

**Red_Pineapple Says:**

Shut your mouth strawberry! Otherwise I'll come and kick ur fat and lazy behind!

**Ichigo_Strawberry Says:**

Not unless I get urs first!

**Rukia_Chappy_Lover! Says:**

OH PACK IT IN U 2, OR I'LL WHIP BOTH OF UR BEHINDS!

**Red_Pineapple Says:**

But Rukia...

**Rukia_Chappy_Lover! Says:**

NO Renji!

**Ichigo_Strawberry Says:**

Better listen to mommy otherwise u will get a smack! ;-)

**Red_Pineapple Says:**

Shut the fuck up Ichigo!

_*** Ice_Dragon has just signed in.***_

_***Captain_Ukitake_Likes_To_Share_Snacks has just signed in.* **_

_***Captain_Of_The_Sixth_Division has just signed in.***_

_*** Kenpachi_Loves_To_FIGHT! Has just logged out.***_

**Ichigo_Strawberry Says:**

OMFG JUSHIRO AND BYAKUYA HAVE MSN? NOBODY TOLD ME! :O

**Red_Pineapple Says:**

Hey don't talk to my Captain like that! Ichigo!

**Rukia_Chappy_Lover! Says:**

Hi Brother! :)

**Captain_Of_The_Sixth_Division Says:**

Kurosaki, you are to address me as Captain Kuchiki, not Byakuya.

**Ichigo_Strawberry Says:**

Yeah sure, watever, but I don't get it, wat the hell is wiv ur name Jushiro!

**Captain_Ukitake_Likes_To_Share_Snacks Says:**

Its Captain Ukitake to u Ichigo, and besides I like to share my snacks espically with Captain Histugaya. Did u want some Histugaya? :)

**Ice_Dragon Says:**

I'll pass.

**Ichigo_Strawberry Says:**

Well I think its a crap msn name!

**Yachiru_Little_Trouble_Maker! Says:**

I think its an amazing name, its just like the one I did for Baldy-chan! :D

**Ikkaku_Blady_Chan Says:**

Yeah, remind me to kill u after this conversation.

**Kenpachi_Loves_To_FIGHT! Says:**

What was that Ikkaku!

**Ikkaku_Blady_Chan Says:**

Nothing Captain! ;-)

**Kenpachi_Loves_To_FIGHT! Says:**

...-_-

**Rukia_Chappy_Lover! Says:**

So, brother why do u have msn? I thought u hate these kind of things?

**Captain_Of_The_Sixth_Division Says:**

Well, Miss Matsumoto said I needed a social life, so when I heard about Kurosaki talking about windows live messenger, I thought i'd do that.

**Ichigo_Strawberry Says:**

Since when do u need a social life u hardly talk to anyone!

**Red_Pineapple Says:**

Strawberry shut ur fuckin trap! It's mean to say that about my Captain, just because u cant say it to his face, dont mean u can type it on here!

**Rangiku_Loves_Sake Says:**

Hahaha, Ichigo got told off by Renji! :o

**Ichigo_Strawberry Says:**

Hey u cant tell me wat I should and should not do! Ur not the boss of me, u bastard!

**Ice_Dragon Says:**

U 2 shut the hell up, I'm sick of u always arguing!

**Ichigo_Strawberry Says:**

Oi! Can it u fuckin child prick!

**Rangiku_Loves_Sake Says:**

ooooooooo :O Now u done it Ichigo.

**Ice_Dragon Says:**

DID U JUST CALL ME A KID!

**Ikkaku_Blady_Chan Says:**

Well done strawberry!

**Ice_Dragon Says:**

THATS IT! IM COMIN OVER TO WHIP UR FUCKIN LAZY ASS!

_*** Ice_Dragon has just logged out.***_

**Red_Pineapple Says:**

Uh oh, ur gonna get it from the young prodigy. ;-)

**Rukia_Chappy_Lover! Says:**

Better run strawberry!

**Ichigo_Strawberry Says:**

DAMNIT THIS IS ALL UR FAULT RENJI!

**Red_Pineapple Says:**

Glad to help.

_*** Ichigo_Strawberry has just logged out.***_

**Kenpachi_Loves_To_FIGHT! Says:**

Hey wait for me I wanna join the fight too!

**Yachiru_Little_Trouble_Maker! Says:**

Yay! Here we go again bye everyone! :D

_*** Kenpachi_Loves_To_FIGHT! Has just logged out.***_

_***Yachiru_Little_Trouble_Maker! has just logged out.***_

**Captain_Of_The_Sixth_Division Says:**

Maybe this is why I should of not joined...

**Rangiku_Loves_Sake Says:**

Don't be silly Captain Kuchiki, it's only just the beginning! :D

**Captain_Ukitake_Likes_To_Share_Snacks Says:**

Sounds like loads of fun! :)

**Rukia_Chappy_Lover! Says:**

Yeah...so much fun. :S


	10. Arrancars Alert

**A/N: Chapter 10 is now up! Wow I'm half way threw this story. Sorry guys for the late update been busy and stuff. I just wanted to say thank you for the reviews from: SnowGiirl, Kalthurin, Natsuzora, rockbabyval, Madeleine Rosas, Kuro-Hollow-Mage-Hero-Neko, widm anime, Katsumi Hatake, RukiaGallega and Zenzak101. Ok I have added more characters in now, to make it even more funny. Please read & review and enjoy :D**

* * *

><p><span>Arrancars Alert<span>

_*** Ichigo_Strawberry has just signed in.***_

**Miss_Black_Cat Says:**

So you survived.

**Ichigo_Strawberry Says:**

Just about...

**Rukia_Chappy_Lover! Says:**

Best fight ever! :D

**Miss_Black_Cat Says:**

Y?

**Rukia_Chappy_Lover! Says:**

Because I saw Ichigo running for his life down the hall, and screaming like a girl! XD

**Ichigo_Strawberry Says:**

I was not screaming!

**Red_Pineapple Says:**

Damn I wish I could of seen it!

**Rukia_Chappy_Lover! Says:**

You can, I video taped it!

**Ichigo_Strawberry Says:**

U DID WAT?

**Miss_Black_Cat Says:**

O_O

**Rukia_Chappy_Lover! Says:**

I'll send it u right now!

**Red_Pineapple Says:**

Excellent! :)

**Ichigo_Strawberry Says:**

DONT EVEN THINK ABOUT IT RUKIA OTHERWISE I WILL COME AND SHOOT UR LEGS OUT, THEN UR KNEECAPS AND FINALLY UR FUCKIN HEAD!

**Miss_Black_Cat Says:**

O_O Hey chill out Ichigo!

**Rukia_Chappy_Lover! Says:**

U really are short tempered, fool!

**Ichigo_Strawberry Says:**

...-_-

**Grimmjow_Sexta Says:**

Thats not a very nice thing to do to Rukia, strawberry.

**Ichigo_Strawberry Says:**

OMFG IS THAT GRIMMJOW!

**Red_Pineapple Says:**

Wat the hell!

**Rukia_Chappy_Lover! Says:**

O_O

**Grimmjow_Sexta Says:**

Duh! Cant u read strawberry?

**Miss_Black_Cat Says:**

Since wen do arrancar's have msn?

**Grimmjow_Sexta Says:**

Since today pussy cat ;-)

**Miss_Black_Cat Says:**

Don't flirt wiv me freak!

**Ichigo_Strawberry Says:**

Get a better name!

**Grimmjow_Sexta Says:**

Y?

**Red_Pineapple Says:**

Its shit for a start!

**Grimmjow_Sexta Says:**

Don't dis my name, it represents my awesomeness!

**Rukia_Chappy_Lover! Says:**

The hell...?

_*** Ulquiorra_Green_Eyes has just signed in.***_

**Ichigo_Strawberry Says:**

ULQUIORRA!

**Ulquiorra_Green_Eyes Says:**

Hello. Trash.

**Grimmjow_Sexta Says:**

Seriously is that all u ever call people?

**Ulquiorra_Green_Eyes Says:**

Yes.

**Grimmjow_Sexta Says:**

Get a new saying!

**Ulquiorra_Green_Eyes Says:**

No.

**Red_Pineapple Says:**

…

**Ichigo_Strawberry Says:**

IS ANYONE GONNA TELL ME WAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!

**Grimmjow_Sexta Says:**

No I cannot be bothered to explain.

**Ulquiorra_Green_Eyes Says:**

Only because you cannot be "bothered" to explain a simple meaning of why we are on this messaging site.

**Grimmjow_Sexta Says:**

Stop tryin to act smart green eyes!

**Ulquiorra_Green_Eyes Says:**

But I am smart.

_*** Nelliel has just signed in.***_

**Neilliel Says:**

HIII ICHIGO!

**Ichigo_Strawberry Says:**

WHAA NEL TOO!

**Grimmjow_Sexta Says:**

Yep!

**Ichigo_Strawberry Says:**

I think I'm gonna faint...

_*** Ichigo_Strawberry has just logged out.***_

**Neilliel Says:**

WAT NOOOO DONT DIE ICHIGO PLZZZZZZZZZ!

**Rukia_Chappy_Lover! Says:**

No, he hasn't died, he just logged out and now he has just fainted.

**Neilliel Says:**

Ohhhh...

**Grimmjow_Sexta Says:**

Shame.

**Ulquiorra_Green_Eyes Says:**

Goobye. Trash.

_*** Ulquiorra_Green_Eyes has just logged out.***_

_*** Red_Pineapple has just logged out.***_

**Neilliel Says:**

BUBI EVERYONE!

_*** Nelliel has just logged out.***_

**Rukia_Chappy_Lover! Says:**

Laters!

_*** Rukia_Chappy_Lover! Has just logged out.***_

**Grimmjow_Sexta Says:**

Well it looks like its just u and me pussy cat :)

**Miss_Black_Cat Says:**

I don't think so!

_*** Miss_Black_Cat has just logged out.***_

**Grimmjow_Sexta Says:**

DAMNIT!


	11. Pets

**A/N: Chapter 11 is now up! Sorry for the long wait guys, just finished another one of my stories at last! Also, if you want an idea in this story just let me know in your review. So, I hope you guys like this chapter. Anyway, please read & review and enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><span>Pets<span>

_*** Ichigo_Strawberry has just signed in.***_

_*** Red_Pineapple has just signed in.***_

**Rukia_Chappy_Lover! Says:**

Bunnies are much better!

**Rangiku_Loves_Sake Says:**

Are not!

**Rukia_Chappy_Lover! Says:**

ARE TOO!

**Rangiku_Loves_Sake Says:**

ARE NOT!

**Ichigo_Strawberry Says:**

Wat u guys arguing about?

**Rangiku_Loves_Sake Says:**

About which pet is best.

**Ichigo_Strawberry Says:**

...yeah like thats the most exciting thing to talk about.

**Red_Pineapple Says:**

Yeah! I like dogs.

**Ichigo_Strawberry Says:**

I was being sarcastic.

**Red_Pineapple Says:**

Oh...

**Grimmjow_Sexta Says:**

Man even I know wen hes being sarcastic. U really dont have this thing in the bag do u pineapple?

**Red_Pineapple Says:**

Shut the hell up!

**Rukia_Chappy_Lover! Says:**

I even remember the time wen Renji called Ichigo a PITA. LOL!

**Grimmjow_Sexta Says:**

Thats the best insult u can come up wiv? Wtf...

**Red_Pineapple Says:**

I SAID SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY!

**Rangiku_Loves_Sake Says:**

I bet Orihime can come up wiv a better insult.

**Red_Pineapple Says:**

She cant insult people Rangiku!

**Orihime_Loves_To_Cook Says:**

Yeah, Renjis right! Btw I love hamsters :D Oh and brb.

**Red_Pineapple Says:**

Thanks Orihime, at least someone thinks im right.

**Rangiku_Loves_Sake Says:**

My fav animal is...a...

**Ikkaku_Blady_Chan Says:**

A baboon?

**Rangiku_Loves_Sake Says:**

What are u tryin to say?

**Ikkaku_Blady_Chan Says:**

Oh nothin at all.

**Yumi_Is_Beautiful Says:**

Baboons are disgusting they have bright red...

**Ichigo_Strawberry Says:**

OK WE GET THE POINT! And besides were on about house pets.

**Ikkaku_Blady_Chan Says:**

My mistake.

**Red_Pineapple Says:**

Sure...

**Ikkaku_Blady_Chan Says:**

Oh just leave it Renji!

**Rangiku_Loves_Sake Says:**

Its not a baboon. Its a cat. There soooo cute :)

**Grimmjow_Sexta Says:**

I agree 100%. Besides I have a little black cat on my mind.

**Miss_Black_Cat Says:**

Piss off!

**Rukia_Chappy_Lover! Says:**

Whats your fav animal strawberry?

**Ichigo_Strawberry Says:**

Err...not sure.

_*** Ulquiorra_Green_Eyes has just signed in.***_

**Ikkaku_Blady_Chan Says:**

Its probably a pig.

**Ichigo_Strawberry Says:**

NO ITS NOT! In fact its a parrot.

**Rangiku_Loves_Sake Says:**

OOOOOOOOOO how cool!

**Ulquiorra_Green_Eyes Says:**

What are we talking about trash?

**Rukia_Chappy_Lover! Says:**

Pets.

**Ulquiorra_Green_Eyes Says:**

What a waste of free time.

**Orihime_Loves_To_Cook Says:**

Im bck guys.

**Grimmjow_Sexta Says:**

Hey is that the chick who Ulquiorra looked after?

**Orihime_Loves_To_Cook Says:**

Huh? OH MY! IS THAT GRIMMJOW?

**Grimmjow_Sexta Says:**

Ya know it chick ;-)

**Ichigo_Strawberry Says:**

Stop flirting wiv her!

**Grimmjow_Sexta Says:**

Why? Is someone jealous!

**Ikkaku_Blady_Chan Says:**

Strawberrys got a crush on Orihime!

**Miss_Black_Cat Says:**

What have u been hidin from us Ichigo?

**Ichigo_Strawberry Says:**

I DO NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON ORIHIME! AND IM NOT HIDING ANYTHING!

**Red_Pineapple Says:**

Sure ur not. ;-)

**Ichigo_Strawberry Says:**

Keep out of it Renji!

**Ulquiorra_Green_Eyes Says:**

Your all trash to me.

**Orihime_Loves_To_Cook Says:**

ULQUIORRA! UR ALIVE!

**Ulquiorra_Green_Eyes Says:**

Yes I am. Woman.

**Ichigo_Strawberry Says:**

Thats why im still freaked off about!

**Grimmjow_Sexta Says:**

U know u missed us strawberry, me and u fighting.

**Yumi_Is_Beautiful Says:**

Could u take the lovey dovey convo somewhere else plz.

**Ikkaku_Blady_Chan Says:**

^ Same.

**Grimmjow_Sexta Says:**

Fuck off!

**Orihime_Loves_To_Cook Says:**

Can I ask u a question Ulquiorra?

**Ulquiorra_Green_Eyes Says:**

If you must.

**Orihime_Loves_To_Cook Says:**

Whats your fav animal?

**Ulquiorra_Green_Eyes Says:**

Why do you want to know?

**Grimmjow_Sexta Says:**

Just answer the question, god its not a test!

**Ulquiorra_Green_Eyes Says:**

Owl.

**Grimmjow_Sexta Says:**

Wat?

**Ulquiorra_Green_Eyes Says:**

I like owls. Happy?

**Orihime_Loves_To_Cook Says:**

Cool, I think their very pretty birds.

**Grimmjow_Sexta Says:**

Speaking of pretty. Hey pussy cat! :)

_*** Miss_Black_Cat has just logged out.***_

**Grimmjow_Sexta Says:**

Damnit! Not again!

**Red_Pineapple Says:**

Rejected!

**Ikkaku_Blady_Chan Says:**

Again.

**Grimmjow_Sexta Says:**

You two are really starting to piss me off!

**Ichigo_Strawberry Says:**

Gd now u can go and fight them two. Laters.

**Rukia_Chappy_Lover! Says:**

See ya Ichigo!

**Grimmjow_Sexta Says:**

Wait just a minute Ichigo!

_*** Ichigo_Strawberry has just logged out.***_

**Grimmjow_Sexta Says:**

How dare he!

**Yumi_Is_Beautiful Says:**

Why dont u go over to his house so u can talk about ur lovey dovey fights?

**Grimmjow_Sexta Says:**

SHUT UP UGLY!

**Yumi_Is_Beautiful Says:**

HOW DARE U CALL ME UGLY. Im the most beautiful thing on the planet!

**Ikkaku_Blady_Chan Says:**

Yeah, which is only one of them.

**Yumi_Is_Beautiful Says:**

Shut up!

**Ulquiorra_Green_Eyes Says:**

Goodbye. Trash.

**Orihime_Loves_To_Cook Says:**

Goodbye Ulquiorra!

**Ulquiorra_Green_Eyes Says:**

Goodbye. Women.

_*** Ulquiorra_Green_Eyes has just logged out.***_

**Red_Pineapple Says:**

Freak.

**Rangiku_Loves_Sake Says:**

^ Yep!


	12. Video Games

**A/N: Chapter 12 is now up! I'm really glad you are all enjoying my story and you all find it very funny and thanks for the reviews. Keep your ideas coming in too. So, please read & review and enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><span>Video Games<span>

_*** Ichigo_Strawberry has just signed in.***_

**Red_Pineapple Says:**

Sup strawberry!

**Rukia_Chappy_Lover! Says:**

Hi Ichigo.

**Ichigo_Strawberry Says:**

Hey guys wuu2?

**Red_Pineapple Says:**

Well me Rukia, Rangiku and Captain Histugaya were playing uno.

**Rangiku_Loves_Sake Says:**

Yeah and I won! GO ME! :)

**Rukia_Chappy_Lover! Says:**

Wanna play Ichigo?

**Ichigo_Strawberry Says:**

I'll pass.

**Rangiku_Loves_Sake Says:**

Lets play again Captain!

**Ice_Dragon Says:**

No. Rangiku you need to finish off your paperwork!

**Rangiku_Loves_Sake Says:**

But Captain...

**Ice_Dragon Says:**

NOW! Otherwise I will come over and then...

_*** Rangiku_Loves_Sake has just logged out.***_

_*** Ishida_Quincy has just signed in.***_

_*** Yumi_Is_Beautiful has just signed in.***_

_*** Orihime_Loves_To_Cook has just signed in.***_

_*** Ikkaku_Baldy_Chan has just signed in.***_

**Red_Pineapple Says:**

Whoa wats wiv everyone signin in?

**Orihime_Loves_To_Cook Says:**

I dont have anything to cook so I decided to talk to u guys :)

**Yumi_Is_Beautiful Says:**

I dont have a beauty appointment until 3.

**Ikkaku_Blady_Chan Says:**

I was bored like hell.

**Ishida_Quincy Says:**

I finished my homework and I wanted a break.

**Red_Pineapple Says:**

Makes sense...

**Rukia_Chappy_Lover! Says:**

Any of u wanna play an msn game?

**Ikkaku_Blady_Chan Says:**

No Rukia because unlike u I play hard core games when u play games such as animal crossing.

**Red_Pineapple Says:**

HAHAHAHA what a child.

**Rukia_Chappy_Lover! Says:**

SHUT THE HELL UP U TWO! Yes I do like that game because of the really cute animals! XD

**Ichigo_Strawberry Says:**

Right...

**Ikkaku_Blady_Chan Says:**

I like halo and call of duty. THEY ARE AMAZING!

**Yumi_Is_Beautiful Says:**

I prefer fashion designer for DS.

**Red_Pineapple Says:**

O_O

**Ice_Dragon Says:**

I never would of guessed...

**Ikkaku_Blady_Chan Says:**

Wat the hell Yumi!

**Yumi_Is_Beautiful Says:**

Dont dis fashion designer, I play it everyday.

**Ishida_Quincy Says:**

Playing video games everyday is really bad for your eyesight.

**Ichigo_Strawberry Says:**

Looks whos talking! Your on here now so u cant really say.

**Ishida_Quincy Says:**

I said I had finished my homework and I am now taking a break.

**Red_Pineapple Says:**

GEEK ALERT!

**Ishida_Quincy Says:**

SHUT UP!

**Orihime_Loves_To_Cook Says:**

Dont feel bad Uryu everybody is different. Btw I love just dance 1 2 and 3!

**Ishida_Quincy Says:**

Err...thanks Orihime...

**Urahara_Has_A_Stripy_Hat!XD Says:**

I hope she doesn't lose too much wait from her boobs.

**Rukia_Chappy_Lover! Says:**

EWWWWWWW!

**Red_Pineapple Says:**

PERVERT ALERT!

**Ichigo_Strawberry Says:**

UR SUCH A SICK MINDED FREAK!

**Urahara_Has_A_Stripy_Hat!XD Says:**

XD!

**Orihime_Loves_To_Cook Says:**

…

**Captain_Of_The_Sixth_Division Says:**

So this is what you talk about in your free time.

**Red_Pineapple Says:**

Oh, hi Captain.

**Ichigo_Strawberry Says:**

I wish everyone would stop popping up out of no where!

**Ikkaku_Blady_Chan Says:**

Y u get scared strawberry?

**Ichigo_Strawberry Says:**

NO! Just freaked out now that Grimmjow, Ulquiorra and Nel are ALIVE!

**Ice_Dragon Says:**

What! The espadas are still ALIVE!

**Ichigo_Strawberry Says:**

Err...

**Ikkaku_Blady_Chan Says:**

Well done strawberry, well done...

**Ishida_Quincy Says:**

Lets see you get out of this one Ichigo.

**Ichigo_Strawberry Says:**

Shut it four eyes!


	13. The Trouble Maker Part 2

**A/N: Chapter 13 is now up! Thanks for the reviews and ideas guys. Keep them coming in too. I have put osme of your ideas into this chapter so hopefully you will like it. So, please read & review and enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><span>The Trouble Maker Part 2<span>

_*** Ichigo_Strawberry has just signed in.***_

**Neilliel Says:**

HIIIIII ICHIGO! XD

**Ichigo_Strawberry Says:**

Err...hi Nel.

**Ishida_Quincy Says:**

The Captains still havent caught you?

**Ichigo_Strawberry Says:**

No.

**Red_Pineapple Says:**

It was soo funny! :)

**Ichigo_Strawberry Says:**

ITS ALL UR FAULT PINEAPPLE!

**Ishida_Quincy Says:**

No Ichigo in fact it was Ikkaku's fault.

**Red_Pineapple Says:**

HUGE GEEK ALERT IN THE BUILDING!

**Ishida_Quincy Says:**

Stop calling me a geek!

**Ikkaku_Blady_Chan Says:**

Since wen was it my fault geek?

**Ishida_Quincy Says:**

Would you shut up with the geek business already!

_*** Yumi_Is_Ugly has just signed in.***_

**Ikkaku_Blady_Chan Says:**

LMAO! Nice name Yumi :D

**Red_Pineapple Says:**

It sums up everything about u.

**Yumi_Is_Ugly Says:**

NOOOOOOOOOO! IM NOT UGLY! WHO DID THIS TO ME!

**Ikkaku_Blady_Chan Says:**

I dont care im loving every moment of this :D

_*** Orihime_Has_Big_Boobies! has just signed in.***_

**Ichigo_Strawberry Says:**

Err...Orihime?

**Red_Pineapple Says:**

HAHAHAHAHAHA! LOVIN THE NAME ORIHIME!

**Ikkaku_Blady_Chan Says:**

^Wat he said.

**Ishida_Quincy Says:**

I have no comment for that.

**Orihime_Has_Big_Boobies! Says:**

Oh I dont remember changing my name...

**Ichigo_Strawberry Says:**

I dont think that u changed it Orihime.

**Urahara_Is_A_Huge_Pervert!XD Says:**

Plz do not change the name!

**Ichigo_Strawberry Says:**

WTF!

**Red_Pineapple Says:**

PERVERT ALERT! BIG TIME!

**Ikkaku_Blady_Chan Says:**

DUDE! Wats wiv the name?

**Urahara_Is_A_Huge_Pervert!XD Says:**

I dunno I found it like this.

**Yumi_Is_Ugly Says:**

O_O

_*** Rukia_Kills_Bunnies! has just signed in.***_

**Ichigo_Strawberry Says:**

Rukia too!

**Rukia_Kills_Bunnies! Says:**

NOOOOOOOO I DONT KILL BUNNIES! IM GONNA KILL WHO DID THIS TO CHAPPY!

**Yumi_Is_Ugly Says:**

Welcome to the club.

_*** Little_Shiro_Chan has just signed in.***_

**Ishida_Quincy Says:**

Another one?

**Little_Shiro_Chan Says:**

WHO THE HELL DID THIS? I HATE THE NAME SHIRO CHAN!

**Ichigo_Strawberry Says:**

ROFLMAO!

**Ikkaku_Blady_Chan Says:**

HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! SHIRO CHAN LMAO!

**Red_Pineapple Says:**

LOL!

**Little_Shiro_Chan Says:**

SHUT IT!

**Yachiru_Little_Trouble_Maker! Says:**

YAY U ALL LOVE THE NEW NAMES! Thank u big boobie chan. :)

**Rangiku_Loves_Sake Says:**

Ur welcome ;-)

**Yumi_Is_Ugly Says:**

U TWO!

**Little_Shiro_Chan Says:**

YOU TWO LITTLE SLU...!

**Rangiku_Loves_Sake Says:**

Two little wats?

**Ishida_Quincy Says:**

I think he was going to say sluts.

**Little_Shiro_Chan Says:**

I WAS NOT!

**Ikkaku_Blady_Chan Says:**

I should of known it was Yachiru.

**Ichigo_Strawberry Says:**

So y didnt u say anything?

**Ikkaku_Blady_Chan Says:**

I forgot!

**Ichigo_Strawberry Says:**

Sure ya did...

**Rangiku_Loves_Sake Says:**

It werent just us two!

**Yachiru_Little_Trouble_Maker! Says:**

Yeah other big boobie chan helped us!

**Rukia_Kills_Bunnies! Says:**

Whos the other one?

**Neilliel Says:**

Me!

**Ichigo_Strawberry Says:**

NEL!

**Ikkaku_Blady_Chan Says:**

How is that even possible wen shes wiv the espadas?

**Little_Shiro_Chan Says:**

So an espada is involved now! Rangiku!

**Ichigo_Strawberry Says:**

Do not hurt her!

**Red_Pineapple Says:**

Aw protecting Nel now. Wow u sure do get around.

**Ichigo_Strawberry Says:**

I DONT THINK OF HER LIKE THAT! Wat u mean im getting around?

**Red_Pineapple Says:**

Well first we all thought u liked Rukia, but u argue so then we thought Orihime but Ishida likes her so now u must like Nel :)

**Ishida_Quincy Says:**

I do not like Orihime in that way!

**Ichigo_Strawberry Says:**

I NEVER LIKED THEM THREE LIKE THAT IN THE FIRST PLACE!

**Urahara_Is_A_Huge_Pervert!XD Says:**

Just wanted to say THANKS FOR THE AWESOME NAME! But I wish Orihime was wiv u as well then u could be called the...

**Ichigo_Strawberry Says:**

DONT EVEN SAY IT!

**Ikkaku_Blady_Chan Says:**

Too much goes on his mind.

_*** Captain_Of_The_Sixth_Division_Loves_Yachiru_And_Candy! has just signed in.***_

**Red_Pineapple Says:**

CAPTAIN!

**Ichigo_Strawberry Says:**

O_O

**Captain_Of_The_Sixth_Division_Loves_Yachiru_And_Candy! Says:**

KENPACHI!


	14. Double Crossed

**A/N: Chapter 14 is now up! OMG I got lots of reviews for the last chapter thank u guys. You all are awesome! I'm glad you are all enjoying it which makes me happy :). So anyway, please read & review and enjoy :D**

* * *

><p><span>Double Crossed<span>

_*** Ichigo_Sucks_Strawberries has just signed in.***_

_*** Ishida_IS_A_GEEK! has just signed in.***_

_*** Red_Likes_To_Lick_Pineapples has just signed in.***_

**Ichigo_Sucks_Strawberries Says:**

WTF HAPPENED TO MY NAME?

**Ishida_IS_A_GEEK! Says:**

Oh I am getting fed up with the geek calling!

**Red_Likes_To_Lick_Pineapples Says:**

My sounds soooooo wrong in many ways!

**Ichigo_Sucks_Strawberries Says:**

Thats cuz ur wrong in many ways anyway.

**Red_Likes_To_Lick_Pineapples Says:**

Well urs dont sound any better.

**Ikkaku_Blady_Chan Says:**

IM DIEING OF LAUGHFTER HERE HAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Yumi_Is_Ugly Says:**

I really wish we could change these names.

**Ichigo_Sucks_Strawberries Says:**

We can anyway.

**Ikkaku_Blady_Chan Says:**

Actually we cant because at the start I couldn't change mine thanks to that PINK HAIRED TROUBLE MAKER!

**Red_Likes_To_Lick_Pineapples Says:**

OH CRAP! WHAT IF MY CAPTAIN SEES THIS?

**Ichigo_Sucks_Strawberries Says:**

WAT IF RUKIA SAW THIS! SHE WOULD NEVER GET IT OFF HER BACK!

**Ishida_IS_A_GEEK! Says:**

What if Orihime saw this? She would think of me as a freak!

**Yumi_Is_Ugly Says:**

Ur already a freak geek. OH NO WAT ABOUT KENPACHI?

**Ikkaku_Blady_Chan Says:**

Gd thing everyone knows my shit name already.

_*** Orihime_Has_Big_Boobies! has just signed in.***_

_*** Rukia_Kills_Bunnies! has just signed in.***_

_*** Rangiku_Loves_To_Show_Off_Her_Basketballs has just signed in.***_

**Rukia_Kills_Bunnies! Says:**

Err...Rangiku.

**Rangiku_Loves_To_Show_Off_Her_Basketballs Says:**

SHE CHANGED MY NAME! I WAS DOUBLE CROSSED!

**Orihime_Has_Big_Boobies! Says:**

O_O

_*** Little_Shiro_Chan has just signed in.***_

**Ichigo_Sucks_Strawberries Says:**

This is crazy how can that pink haired monster hack our accounts?

**Yumi_Is_Ugly Says:**

I think my Captain has somethin to do wiv it.

**Little_Shiro_Chan Says:**

RANGIKU CHANGE THAT NAME AT ONCE!

**Red_Likes_To_Lick_Pineapples Says:**

We cant change them Histugaya otherwise I would have change mine the second I got on.

**Little_Shiro_Chan Says:**

…

**Rangiku_Loves_To_Show_Off_Her_Basketballs Says:**

Dont u like my name Captain?

**Little_Shiro_Chan Says:**

Well its true about u and now u have to put it ONLINE!

**Rangiku_Loves_To_Show_Off_Her_Basketballs Says:**

But I didnt do it! ...And wat do u mean its true?

**Little_Shiro_Chan Says:**

Err...

**Ikkaku_Blady_Chan Says:**

Have u been staring at them? ;-)

**Little_Shiro_Chan Says:**

NO! I mean its hard to miss them.

**Rangiku_Loves_To_Show_Off_Her_Basketballs Says:**

Aww Captain likes looking at me! :D

**Little_Shiro_Chan Says:**

I dont mean it like that Rangiku!

**Orihime_Has_Big_Boobies! Says:**

Kurosaki-kun do u like sucking strawberries?

**Rukia_Kills_Bunnies! Says:**

HAHAHA LMFAO I JUST LOOKED AT ICHGIOS NAME!

**Ichigo_Sucks_Strawberries Says:**

Shut up! No Orihime I dont suck strawberries.

**Orihime_Has_Big_Boobies! Says:**

Oh ok then :)

**Red_Likes_To_Lick_Pineapples Says:**

Yeah he probs likes to do other things wiv them ;-)

**Ichigo_Sucks_Strawberries Says:**

FUCK OFF RENJI!

**Red_Likes_To_Lick_Pineapples Says:**

Y dont u fuck ur strawberries instead.

**Ikkaku_Blady_Chan Says:**

HAHAHAHA!

**Yumi_Is_Ugly Says:**

That is so disgusting.

**Rangiku_Loves_To_Show_Off_Her_Basketballs Says:**

Im drinking chocolate milk and its coming out of my nose due to LMAO!

**Red_Likes_To_Lick_Pineapples Says:**

Are u sure its coming from ur nose?

**Little_Shiro_Chan Says:**

SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP! BE CLEAN FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE RENJI!

**Rangiku_Loves_To_Show_Off_Her_Basketballs Says:**

Aww ur so innocent Captain.

**Ikkaku_Blady_Chan Says:**

How do u know all this Histugaya?

**Little_Shiro_Chan Says:**

Its none of your business!

**Yamamoto_Shigekuni_Genryusai_Of_The_First_Divison Says:**

Well I am very surprised at all of you. Saying irrelevant things online and it seems to be the "top talk" of the soul society. Kurosaki Ichigo, introducing this chat has caused a lot of problems, and if you don't think of a way to fix it then you will face the consequences. So, lol or was it lmao I cannot remember what they mean anyway goobye to all of you. ~Yamamoto.

_*** Yamamoto_Shigekuni_Genryusai_Of_The_First_Divison has just logged out.*** _

**Ikkaku_Blady_Chan Says:**

O_O

**Red_Likes_To_Lick_Pineapples Says:**

O_O

**Rukia_Kills_Bunnies! Says:**

O_O

**Yumi_Is_Ugly Says:**

O_O

**Little_Shiro_Chan Says:**

O_O

**Rangiku_Loves_To_Show_Off_Her_Basketballs Says:**

O_O

**Orihime_Has_Big_Boobies! Says:**

O_O

**Ishida_IS_A_GEEK! Says:**

O_O

**Ichigo_Sucks_Strawberries Says:**

OMFG! YAMAMOTO HAS MSN!

**Yumi_Is_Ugly Says:**

I think hes going to inform all the Captains.

**Red_Likes_To_Lick_Pineapples Says:**

OH SHIT!


	15. Anime

**A/N: Chapter 15 is now up! YIPEEEE! Thanks so much for the reviews you guys. You're all awesome :D So I hope you enjoy this one. Please read & review and enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><span>Anime<span>

_*** Red_Likes_To_Lick_Pineapples has just signed in.***_

**Ichigo_Sucks_Strawberries Says:**

Did ur Captain get u?

**Red_Likes_To_Lick_Pineapples Says:**

At the moment im in hiding.

**Yumi_Is_Ugly Says:**

This is all ur fault strawberry!

**Ichigo_Sucks_Strawberries Says:**

Wat did I do now?

**Yumi_Is_Ugly Says:**

Thanks to u my Captain has told everyone around the soul society to call me UGLY!

**Ikkaku_Blady_Chan Says:**

But thats a gd thing.

**Yumi_Is_Ugly Says:**

SHUT UP BALDY! I blame everything that bad has happened on Ichigo!

**Ichigo_Sucks_Strawberries Says:**

WTF! How is it my fault Yachiru is the one who changed ur name and Renji is the one whos been pissing me off and causing most of the trouble.

**Red_Likes_To_Lick_Pineapples Says:**

Yeah but ur the one who pissed Kenpachi off and then told Histugaya about the espadas!

**Ichigo_Sucks_Strawberries Says:**

IT JUST CAME OUT!

**Yumi_Is_Ugly Says:**

Watever.

**Orihime_Has_Big_Boobies! Says:**

Could we plz stop the arguing.

**Ishida_IS_A_GEEK! Says:**

I agree it's getting repetitive.

**Red_Likes_To_Lick_Pineapples Says:**

SHUT UP GEEK!

**Ishida_IS_A_GEEK! Says:**

...-_-

**Rangiku_Loves_To_Show_Off_Her_Basketballs Says:**

Ooooooooooo I got a question!

**Ichigo_Sucks_Strawberries Says:**

WAT THE HELL! STOP POPPING OUT OF NOWWHERE!

**Rangiku_Loves_To_Show_Off_Her_Basketballs Says:**

But I had to go to the little ladies room :)

**Ikkaku_Blady_Chan Says:**

Took ur time.

**Rangiku_Loves_To_Show_Off_Her_Basketballs Says:**

Ladies like to take their time. So I got a question for u all.

**Yumi_Is_Ugly Says:**

Well say it then.

**Rangiku_Loves_To_Show_Off_Her_Basketballs Says:**

Wat is ur favourite anime?

**Ichigo_Sucks_Strawberries Says:**

Wat is this a dating chat?

**Red_Likes_To_Lick_Pineapples Says:**

For u maybe.

**Ichigo_Sucks_Strawberries Says:**

Shut the hell up!

**Rangiku_Loves_To_Show_Off_Her_Basketballs Says:**

Its just a question.

**Orihime_Has_Big_Boobies! Says:**

I like vampire knight. Zero is sooooo cute!

**Rukia_Kills_Bunnies! Says:**

HANDS OFF ORIHIME HES MINE!

**Ikkaku_Blady_Chan Says:**

Whoa wen did she come on?

**Rukia_Kills_Bunnies! Says:**

I was in the ladies room.

**Ikkaku_Blady_Chan Says:**

Wat is wiv women and the ladies room?

**Rangiku_Loves_To_Show_Off_Her_Basketballs Says:**

Its just a habit, if u were a women u would understand.

**Ikkaku_Blady_Chan Says:**

…

**Orihime_Has_Big_Boobies! Says:**

Rukia Zero is sooo mine! I HAVE A BIG POSTER OF HIM!

**Rukia_Kills_Bunnies! Says:**

NO HES MINE I HAVE A PLUSH DOLL OF HIM AND I SLEEP WIV HIM EVERY NIGHT!

**Urahara_Is_A_Huge_Pervert!XD Says:**

Remind me to get a plush doll of a black cat :)

**Ichigo_Sucks_Strawberries Says:**

Y a black cat? Oh wait! THATS JUST SICK!

**Ikkaku_Blady_Chan Says:**

I like high school of the dead.

**Yumi_Is_Ugly Says:**

Pervert!

**Ikkaku_Blady_Chan Says:**

How the hell am I a pervert?

**Yumi_Is_Ugly Says:**

I heard that anime has high ecchi in it.

**Ichigo_Sucks_Strawberries Says:**

And I thought Renji was bad.

**Ikkaku_Blady_Chan Says:**

Well they shouldn't of made it like that!

**Urahara_Is_A_Huge_Pervert!XD Says:**

Are u kidding! Im watching it right now :D

**Red_Likes_To_Lick_Pineapples Says:**

Of course u would be. Btw Naruto is much better.

**Ichigo_Sucks_Strawberries Says:**

I like that too.

**Yumi_Is_Ugly Says:**

Ninja's rule! I wanna be like Rock Lee.

**Ikkaku_Blady_Chan Says:**

Y?

**Yumi_Is_Ugly Says:**

He has amazing hair :)

**Rukia_Kills_Bunnies! Says:**

^ Weirdo.

**Rangiku_Loves_To_Show_Off_Her_Basketballs Says:**

Wat about u Uryu?

**Ishida_IS_A_GEEK! Says:**

Don't have one at the moment.

**Red_Likes_To_Lick_Pineapples Says:**

He likes the royal fiance.

**Ishida_IS_A_GEEK! Says:**

I don't know that one.

**Urahara_Is_A_Huge_Pervert!XD Says:**

Its a yaoi.

**Ishida_IS_A_GEEK! Says:**

A WHAT! I don't read that stuff.

**Red_Likes_To_Lick_Pineapples Says:**

Ok then, mondlicht.

**Urahara_Is_A_Huge_Pervert!XD Says:**

That ones a yuri.

**Ishida_IS_A_GEEK! Says:**

I DON'T READ THAT EITHIER!

**Ichigo_Sucks_Strawberries Says:**

How do u know all these animes Renji?

**Red_Likes_To_Lick_Pineapples Says:**

Just do.

**Ishida_IS_A_GEEK! Says:**

I mostly only like bakuman.

**Rangiku_Loves_To_Show_Off_Her_Basketballs Says:**

I LOVE BAKUMAN!

**Urahara_Is_A_Huge_Pervert!XD Says:**

Happy watching! XD

**Ichigo_Sucks_Strawberries Says:**

WOULD U GET OUT OF HERE!


	16. Surprise

**A/N: Chapter 16 is now! YAY 50 reviews :D Thanks you guys, it really means a lot. Hope you enjoy the latest chapter of Bleach On Messenger! Please read & review and enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><span>Surprise<span>

_*** Ichigo_Sucks_Strawberries has just signed in.***_

**Yumi_Is_Ugly Says:**

How does a goldfish sound?

**Ichigo_Sucks_Strawberries Says:**

Wat?

_***Ikkaku_Baldy_Chan has just signed in***_

**Yumi_Is_Ugly Says:**

Goldfish for my tank...how does it sound?

**Ikkaku_Blady_Chan Says:**

Get a dog there much more fun.

**Yumi_Is_Ugly Says:**

Eww no! They slobber all over u.

**Ichigo_Sucks_Strawberries Says:**

Get a poodle then.

_***Grimmjow_Sexta has just signed in.***_

**Yumi_Is_Ugly Says:**

I WANT A GOLDFISH!

_*** Ulquiorra_Green_Eyes has just signed in.***_

**Grimmjow_Sexta Says:**

Can I have a catfish! HAHAHAHAHAHA LMFAO LUV THE NAMES WAT HAVE I MISSED!

**Ulquiorra_Green_Eyes Says:**

The names are trash.

**Grimmjow_Sexta Says:**

Ichigo I never knew...

_*** Red_Likes_To_Lick_Pineapples has just signed in.***_

**Ichigo_Sucks_Strawberries Says:**

IT WERENT ME!

**Grimmjow_Sexta Says:**

LOL RENJI LIKES TO LICK PINEAPPLES!

**Red_Likes_To_Lick_Pineapples Says:**

I WAS HACKED!

**Grimmjow_Sexta Says:**

Best day ever!

**Yumi_Is_Ugly Says:**

HELLO! Im talking about my new goldfish.

**Ikkaku_Blady_Chan Says:**

We already said it was shit!

**Yumi_Is_Ugly Says:**

U said to get a dog! Baka!

_*** Yumi_Is_Ugly has just logged out.***_

_*** Big_Evil_Smile :D has just signed in.***_

**Ichigo_Sucks_Strawberries Says:**

Who the hell is that?

**Big_Evil_Smile :D Says:**

Dont u remember me strawberry.

**Ichigo_Sucks_Strawberries Says:**

No.

**Grimmjow_Sexta Says:**

Ur memory is shit Ichigo.

**Ichigo_Sucks_Strawberries Says:**

COULD I AT LEAST HAVE A CLUE?

**Ulquiorra_Green_Eyes Says:**

Look at the name. Trash.

**Ichigo_Sucks_Strawberries Says:**

Er...oh is it WAIT! GIN!

**Big_Evil_Smile :D Says:**

Surprise!

**Ichigo_Sucks_Strawberries Says:**

I THOUGHT U WERE DEAD!

**Red_Likes_To_Lick_Pineapples Says:**

Grimmjow and green eyes are alive.

**Ikkaku_Blady_Chan Says:**

Well done Einstein.

**Red_Likes_To_Lick_Pineapples Says:**

Shut up!

**Big_Evil_Smile :D Says:**

Did u miss me Ichigo? :)

**Ichigo_Sucks_Strawberries Says:**

HELL NO!

**Big_Evil_Smile :D Says:**

Ur mean! :(

_*** Orihime_Has_Big_Boobies! has just signed in.***_

**Grimmjow_Sexta Says:**

Another one been hacked LOL! Orihime luv the name ;-)

**Ulquiorra_Green_Eyes Says:**

Woman. That name is not acceptable.

**Orihime_Has_Big_Boobies! Says:**

Very sorry Ulquiorra I better go off then.

_*** Orihime_Has_Big_Boobies! has just logged out.***_

**Big_Evil_Smile :D Says:**

Smooth green eyes...smooth.

**Ulquiorra_Green_Eyes Says:**

Shut up trash!

_*** Miss_Black_Cat_Loves_Grimmjow!:D has just signed in.***_

**Red_Likes_To_Lick_Pineapples Says:**

Er...Yoruichi?

**Miss_Black_Cat_Loves_Grimmjow!:D Says:**

! *has just fainted*

**Grimmjow_Sexta Says:**

TOLD U IT WAS MY BEST DAY! XD

**Miss_Black_Cat_Loves_Grimmjow!:D Says:**

NEXT TIME I SEE YACHIRU SHE IS GONNA GET IT EVEN IF KENPACHI KILLS ME!

**Red_Likes_To_Lick_Pineapples Says:**

Gd luck wiv that.

**Ichigo_Sucks_Strawberries Says:**

Ur gonna need it.

**Miss_Black_Cat_Loves_Grimmjow!:D Says:**

Lovin the names guys! ;-)

**Ichigo_Sucks_Strawberries Says:**

Shut up!

**Grimmjow_Sexta Says:**

Thanks babe x

**Miss_Black_Cat_Loves_Grimmjow!:D Says:**

FUCK OFF!

_*** Miss_Black_Cat_Loves_Grimmjow!:D has just logged out.***_

**Big_Evil_Smile :D Says:**

Ur never gonna get it wiv her.

**Grimmjow_Sexta Says:**

WHY DONT U PISS OFF! Like u can do any better.

**Ikkaku_Blady_Chan Says:**

Well he did get it on wiv Rangiku.

**Big_Evil_Smile :D Says:**

:)

**Grimmjow_Sexta Says:**

OK FINE! Stawberry ur gonna tell me in private how to get miss black cat.

_*** Grimmjow_Sexta has just logged out.***_

**Red_Likes_To_Lick_Pineapples Says:**

Oooooooo private.

**Ichigo_Sucks_Strawberries Says:**

ITS NOT LIKE THAT!

**Red_Likes_To_Lick_Pineapples Says:**

Sure...

**Ichigo_Sucks_Strawberries Says:**

Thats it im going!

**Big_Evil_Smile :D Says:**

Bubi Ichigo! :D

**Ichigo_Sucks_Strawberries Says:**

U keep away from me!

_*** Ichigo_Sucks_Strawberries has just logged out.***_


	17. Thief

**A/N: Chapter 17 is now up! I thought putting Gin in it would make it more funny :D. Keep the ideas coming in too. Hope you like this latest chapter. Please read & review :)**

* * *

><p><span>Thief<span>

_*** Ichigo_Sucks_Strawberries has just signed in.***_

_*** Ishida_IS_A_GEEK! has just signed in.***_

_*** Red_Likes_To_Lick_Pineapples has just signed in.***_

_*** Rangiku_Loves_To_Show_Off_Her_Basketballs has just signed in.***_

_*** Little_Shiro_Chan has just signed in.***_

**Yumi_Is_Ugly Says:**

NOOOOOOOOO THIS IS TERRIBLE! :(

**Red_Likes_To_Lick_Pineapples Says:**

Wat is?

**Rangiku_Loves_To_Show_Off_Her_Basketballs Says:**

Wat happened?

**Little_Shiro_Chan Says:**

Yeah im sure we're all desperate to know...

_***Ikkaku_Baldy_Chan has just signed in***_

**Yumi_Is_Ugly Says:**

SOMEONE STOLE MY SOCKS!

**Ichigo_Sucks_Strawberries Says:**

Wat the hell...?

**Yumi_Is_Ugly Says:**

I LEFT THEM ON MY BED AND NOW THE'RE GONE! :(

**Ikkaku_Blady_Chan Says:**

Ur still going on about ur socks?

**Ishida_IS_A_GEEK! Says:**

Why don't you buy some new ones.

**Yumi_Is_Ugly Says:**

Buy new ones?

**Ishida_IS_A_GEEK! Says:**

Yes that's what I said.

**Yumi_Is_Ugly Says:**

BUY NEW ONES?

**Red_Likes_To_Lick_Pineapples Says:**

Chill out Yumi wats wrong in buying new ones.

**Rangiku_Loves_To_Show_Off_Her_Basketballs Says:**

We can go shopping again :D

**Little_Shiro_Chan Says:**

Not until you've handed in your report.

**Rangiku_Loves_To_Show_Off_Her_Basketballs Says:**

:(

**Yumi_Is_Ugly Says:**

IM NOT GOING TO SPEND MONEY ON SOCKS! I WOULD RATHER BUY SOMETHING MORE IMPORTANT LIKE: SHAMPOO, CREAM, FOUNDATION, HAIR DYE, ETC.!

**Red_Likes_To_Lick_Pineapples Says:**

O_O

**Yumi_Is_Ugly Says:**

THATS IT IM LEAVING!

_*** Yumi_Is_Ugly has just logged out.***_

**Ichigo_Sucks_Strawberries Says:**

Wat really freaked me out was the fact he buys foundation.

**Ikkaku_Blady_Chan Says:**

Yeah.

_*** Miss_Black_Cat_Loves_Grimmjow!:D has just signed in.***_

**Miss_Black_Cat_Loves_Grimmjow!:D Says:**

Ok who has taken all of my bras?

**Ichigo_Sucks_Strawberries Says:**

UR WATS?

**Ikkaku_Blady_Chan Says:**

Socks and now bras?

**Red_Likes_To_Lick_Pineapples Says:**

Y would I have them?

**Rangiku_Loves_To_Show_Off_Her_Basketballs Says:**

I can think of 3 reasons.

**Red_Likes_To_Lick_Pineapples Says:**

Shut up!

**Ishida_IS_A_GEEK! Says:**

Where did you last have them?

**Miss_Black_Cat_Loves_Grimmjow!:D Says:**

In my draw, where else? Geeky boy.

**Ishida_IS_A_GEEK! Says:**

…

**Ichigo_Sucks_Strawberries Says:**

I bet Urahara has them.

**Urahara_Is_A_Huge_Pervert!XD Says:**

For once I dont.

**Ichigo_Sucks_Strawberries Says:**

I hate it wen u come out of nowhere!

**Urahara_Is_A_Huge_Pervert!XD Says:**

:)

_*** Little_Shiro_Chan has just logged out.***_

_*** Orihime_Has_Big_Boobies! has just signed in.***_

**Orihime_Has_Big_Boobies! Says:**

Guys? Have any of u seen my shoes?

**Ikkaku_Blady_Chan Says:**

No. Whos stealing eveyones stuff?

**Red_Likes_To_Lick_Pineapples Says:**

How should I know?

**Ishida_IS_A_GEEK! Says:**

This is getting nowhere!

**Rangiku_Loves_To_Show_Off_Her_Basketballs Says:**

For once geeky, I agree.

_*** Captain_Of_The_Sixth_Division_Loves_Yachiru_And_Candy! has just signed in.***_

**Captain_Of_The_Sixth_Division_Loves_Yachiru_And_Candy! Says:**

Renji I would like you to come to the office. Right now!

_*** Captain_Of_The_Sixth_Division_Loves_Yachiru_And_Candy! has just logged out.***_

**Red_Likes_To_Lick_Pineapples Says:**

OH SHIT!

**Ikkaku_Blady_Chan Says:**

Wat did u do this time?

**Ichigo_Sucks_Strawberries Says:**

Well Yamamoto informed all the Captains on wat we have been saying.

**Ikkaku_Blady_Chan Says:**

Oh yeah I remember now...Ur dead Renji.

**Urahara_Is_A_Huge_Pervert!XD Says:**

Sucks to be u!

**Red_Likes_To_Lick_Pineapples Says:**

SHUT THE HELL UP PERVERT!


	18. Other Social Sites?

**A/N: Chapter 18 is now up! Sorry for the last chapter being so short, wasn't sure on what to write. Sorry for the late update, I've been enjoying most of my holiday. Hope you all had a good xmas! Ok on with the story, hope you like it. Please read & review and enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><span>Other Social Sites?<span>

_*** Red_Likes_To_Lick_Pineapples has just signed in.***_

_*** Ichigo_Sucks_Strawberries has just signed in.***_

**Ichigo_Sucks_Strawberries Says:**

So wat was the punishment?

**Red_Likes_To_Lick_Pineapples Says:**

Well, I got another 10,000 pieces of paper to complete. I've already finished 100. In the past week.

**Ichigo_Sucks_Strawberries Says:**

Gd luck wiv tryin to complete it.

**Yumi_Is_Ugly Says:**

Its always about u two ent it.

**Ichigo_Sucks_Strawberries Says:**

Since wen? Ur the one who always goes on about socks and shampoo!

_***Ikkaku_Baldy_Chan has just signed in***_

**Yumi_Is_Ugly Says:**

I still can't find my pretty white socks.

**Grimmjow_Sexta Says:**

How can you lose socks?

**Big_Evil_Smile :D Says:**

Well, u lose ur socks too.

**Grimmjow_Sexta Says:**

Shut up Evil Smile!

**Big_Evil_Smile :D Says:**

:)

**Yumi_Is_Ugly Says:**

I didn't lose them u twit! Someone took them!

**Red_Likes_To_Lick_Pineapples Says:**

Thats not the only thing they took.

**Ikkaku_Blady_Chan Says:**

Didnt they take Orihimes shoes and Yoruichis bras?

**Ichigo_Sucks_Strawberries Says:**

Yep.

**Grimmjow_Sexta Says:**

The pussy cat wiv no bras on? HELL YEAH! I'm thinking about her topless right now.

**Ichigo_Sucks_Strawberries Says:**

Wat a sick minded freak!

_*** Rukia_Kills_Bunnies! has just signed in.***_

**Rukia_Kills_Bunnies! Says:**

Ichigo! U said u were gonna come on facebook so u could talk to me and Orihime!

**Ichigo_Sucks_Strawberries Says:**

I wanted to see wat Renjis punishment was!

**Big_Evil_Smile :D Says:**

Wats facebook?

**Rukia_Kills_Bunnies! Says:**

It's another social site on the web.

**Ikkaku_Blady_Chan Says:**

Hey strawberry! Y didnt u tell us there was another site? I wanna get rid of this fuckin name!

**Grimmjow_Sexta Says:**

He wanted his alone time wiv the girls.

**Ichigo_Sucks_Strawberries Says:**

Thats not true! All u guys ever do is agrue and argue!

**Red_Likes_To_Lick_Pineapples Says:**

Looks whos talking!

**Yumi_Is_Ugly Says:**

Strawberry and killer bunny sitting in a tree! K I S S I N G!

**Rukia_Kills_Bunnies! Says:**

It's not like that!

**Grimmjow_Sexta Says:**

No its more like this: Strawberry and killer bunny lieing in a bed. F U C K I N G!

**Ikkaku_Blady_Chan Says:**

HAHAHAHAHA I'VE NEVER HEARD THAT ONE BEFORE!

**Big_Evil_Smile :D Says:**

LOL XD!

**Ichigo_Sucks_Strawberries Says:**

ITS NOT LIKE THAT! I GET FED UP WIV ALL OF U! Apart from Rukia and Orihime.

**Big_Evil_Smile :D Says:**

U forgot about Nel.

**Ichigo_Sucks_Strawberries Says:**

Shut the hell up!

**Urahara_Is_A_Huge_Pervert!XD Says:**

I have a solution to our problems!

**Ichigo_Sucks_Strawberries Says:**

WOULD U STOP DOING THAT!

**Red_Likes_To_Lick_Pineapples Says:**

Ichigo it ent that scary.

**Ichigo_Sucks_Strawberries Says:**

I wasnt scared!

**Yumi_Is_Ugly Says:**

Wats the solution pervert. If its only a free gift card for the hairdressers then im in!

**Grimmjow_Sexta Says:**

^ The hell?

**Urahara_Is_A_Huge_Pervert!XD Says:**

I think we should all sign up to a DATING website to calm our nerves.

**Ichigo_Sucks_Strawberries Says:**

WTF ARE U CRAZY!

**Ikkaku_Blady_Chan Says:**

Y WOULD I DO THAT!

**Rangiku_Loves_To_Show_Off_Her_Basketballs Says:**

Thats a great idea!

**Orihime_Has_Big_Boobies! Says:**

I agree it will calm us down.

**Neilliel Says:**

I AGREE! COME ON ICHIGO!

**Ichigo_Sucks_Strawberries Says:**

WEN DID U GUYS COME ON!

**Grimmjow_Sexta Says:**

So thats 4. We need another dude. Hey Renji u should join the fivesome!

**Orihime_Has_Big_Boobies! Says:**

Huh?

**Red_Likes_To_Lick_Pineapples Says:**

PISS OFF GRIMMJOW THAT ENT FUNNY!

**Ichigo_Sucks_Strawberries Says:**

Ignore him Orihime.

**Big_Evil_Smile :D Says:**

U guys make me LOL!

**Yumi_Is_Ugly Says:**

IM IN!

**Ikkaku_Blady_Chan Says:**

But u said if its only a gift card for the hairdressers.

**Yumi_Is_Ugly Says:**

I MIGHT MEET JUSTIN BIEBER!

**Rukia_Kills_Bunnies! Says:**

Since wen does he...I just forget it!

**Urahara_Is_A_Huge_Pervert!XD Says:**

OK! LET THE DATING START!

**Ichigo_Sucks_Strawberries Says:**

I DIDNT EVEN AGREE!

**Rangiku_Loves_To_Show_Off_Her_Basketballs Says:**

Just go wiv it Ichigo.

**Ichigo_Sucks_Strawberries Says:**

Damnit!

**Big_Evil_Smile :D Says:**

Have fun stawberry! U may even end up wiv Rukia.

**Ichigo_Sucks_Strawberries Says:**

AS IF! Just piss off!

_*** Ichigo_Sucks_Strawberries has just logged out.***_


	19. The Outcome

**A/N: Chapter 19 is now up! I enjoyed the last chapter. And thanks for the reviews! Time to find out if the dating was a good idea. Please read & review and enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><span>The Outcome<span>

_*** Ichigo_Sucks_Strawberries has just signed in.***_

_*** Red_Likes_To_Lick_Pineapples has just signed in.***_

_*** Rangiku_Loves_To_Show_Off_Her_Basketballs has just signed in.***_

_*** Orihime_Has_Big_Boobies! has just signed in.***_

**Grimmjow_Sexta Says:**

Sooooo how were the dates?

**Ulquiorra_Green_Eyes Says:**

Dates? You don't know what today is?

**Grimmjow_Sexta Says:**

No u baka! Dates as in going out.

**Ulquiorra_Green_Eyes Says:**

Don't call me a baka! Trash.

**Big_Evil_Smile :D Says:**

So how was it strawberry? :)

**Ichigo_Sucks_Strawberries Says:**

I could not fuckin believe who I ended up wiv!

**Orihime_Has_Big_Boobies! Says:**

Well...I ended up wiv a girl. Who said she was a guy.

**Grimmjow_Sexta Says:**

HAHAHAHAHA! U got a lesbian! So Ichigo who?

**Rangiku_Loves_To_Show_Off_Her_Basketballs Says:**

He got Rukia! WOW!

**Big_Evil_Smile :D Says:**

I TOLD U STRAWBERRY! Im awesome!

**Red_Likes_To_Lick_Pineapples Says:**

Y is Rukia not on now?

**Ichigo_Sucks_Strawberries Says:**

Because shes hiding in the closet and wont come out.

**Grimmjow_Sexta Says:**

REJECTED!

**Ichigo_Sucks_Strawberries Says:**

Like u can talk! Wat about u Renji?

**Red_Likes_To_Lick_Pineapples Says:**

I ENDED UP WIV A 10 YEAR OLD GIRL!

**Yumi_Is_Ugly Says:**

PAEDOPHILE PAEDOPHILE!

**Rangiku_Loves_To_Show_Off_Her_Basketballs Says:**

Hey Yumi!

**Grimmjow_Sexta Says:**

Dont change the subject!

**Orihime_Has_Big_Boobies! Says:**

I swear Renji if u did anything to that poor girl! Then Im gonna kick u in the private part!

**Big_Evil_Smile :D Says:**

O_O

**Ulquiorra_Green_Eyes Says:**

Woman?

**Ichigo_Sucks_Strawberries Says:**

Orihime?

**Red_Likes_To_Lick_Pineapples Says:**

I DIDNT I SWEAR! I TOLD HER TO GO HOME OTHERWISE I WILL TELL HER PARENTS THAT SHE GOES ON DATING SITES!

**Orihime_Has_Big_Boobies! Says:**

Ok then :)

**Grimmjow_Sexta Says:**

That would of hurt.

**Ulquiorra_Green_Eyes Says:**

This conversation is trash.

_*** Ulquiorra_Green_Eyes has just logged out.***_

**Big_Evil_Smile :D Says:**

Wats his problem?

_*** Ikkaku_Baldy_Chan has just signed in***_

**Rangiku_Loves_To_Show_Off_Her_Basketballs Says:**

I HAD THE BEST DATE EVER!

**Ichigo_Sucks_Strawberries Says:**

Y? Wat was he like?

**Rangiku_Loves_To_Show_Off_Her_Basketballs Says:**

He was amazing in bed.

**Ikkaku_Blady_Chan Says:**

Wtf! U did it already!

**Rangiku_Loves_To_Show_Off_Her_Basketballs Says:**

Yep! XD

**Grimmjow_Sexta Says:**

Wat about u ugly!

**Yumi_Is_Ugly Says:**

IM NOT UGLY! Well I met JUSTIN BIEBER!

**Ichigo_Sucks_Strawberries Says:**

Sure u did...

**Big_Evil_Smile :D Says:**

Did he sing to u?

**Yumi_Is_Ugly Says:**

Well it wasnt him.

**Red_Likes_To_Lick_Pineapples Says:**

U just said he was!

**Yumi_Is_Ugly Says:**

It was a wanna be Justin but it was a woman so I suppose thats good! We went to the hairdressers!

**Ikkaku_Blady_Chan Says:**

Thats so like u.

**Urahara_Is_A_Huge_Pervert!XD Says:**

See didnt I tell u it would solve our problems! :D

**Red_Likes_To_Lick_Pineapples Says:**

NO WAY IN HELL!

**Ichigo_Sucks_Strawberries Says:**

Rukia wont talk to me because of this!

**Orihime_Has_Big_Boobies! Says:**

Not really.

**Rangiku_Loves_To_Show_Off_Her_Basketballs Says:**

YES YES YES!

**Yumi_Is_Ugly Says:**

Most of my problems.

**Ikkaku_Blady_Chan Says:**

IT MADE MINE WORSE!

**Grimmjow_Sexta Says:**

We forgot about baldy-chan!

**Ikkaku_Blady_Chan Says:**

Fuck off!

**Rangiku_Loves_To_Show_Off_Her_Basketballs Says:**

So who did u get?

**Ikkaku_Blady_Chan Says:**

I got Keigo's sister!

**Red_Likes_To_Lick_Pineapples Says:**

HAHAHAHAHA!

**Yumi_Is_Ugly Says:**

LOL!

**Ikkaku_Blady_Chan Says:**

Shut the hell up!

**Ichigo_Sucks_Strawberries Says:**

Hey wat about u pervert!

**Urahara_Is_A_Huge_Pervert!XD Says:**

Me? I didnt do it because I dont have any problems! :)

**Red_Likes_To_Lick_Pineapples Says:**

Y U BASTARD!

**Ichigo_Sucks_Strawberries Says:**

I WILL GIVE U A PROBLEM IN A SEC!

**Ikkaku_Blady_Chan Says:**

IM GONNA KILL U!

**Rangiku_Loves_To_Show_Off_Her_Basketballs Says:**

I dont mind.

**Yumi_Is_Ugly Says:**

Same.

**Ikkaku_Blady_Chan Says:**

Just because u got good dates!

**Big_Evil_Smile :D Says:**

LOL EPIC THIS IS!

**Grimmjow_Sexta Says:**

Ya know it! XD

**Ichigo_Sucks_Strawberries Says:**

Y dont u 2 go die in a hole!

**Big_Evil_Smile :D Says:**

*Gasps* How mean!

**Grimmjow_Sexta Says:**

Wat kind of hole?

**Ichigo_Sucks_Strawberries Says:**

Does it matter...OH I KNOW WAT UR TRYING TO DO!

**Grimmjow_Sexta Says:**

ROFLMAO!

**Urahara_Is_A_Huge_Pervert!XD Says:**

I just love our conversations!


	20. Why Did I ever?

**A/N: Chapter 20 is now up! Finally finished! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added this to their favourites/alerts, it means a lot. So, enjoy the last chapter. A review for the final would be great too. **

* * *

><p><span>Why Did I Ever?<span>

**Ichigo_Sucks_Strawberries Says:**

Rukia plz talk to me!

**Rukia_Kills_Bunnies! Says:**

WE WENT ON A DATE ICHIGO! We are friends not lovers!

**Ichigo_Sucks_Strawberries Says:**

I know that! It was Uraharas idea!

**Urahara_Is_A_Huge_Pervert!XD Says:**

Go me! :)

**Ichigo_Sucks_Strawberries Says:**

Shut up u!

**Grimmjow_Sexta Says:**

Fight fight fight fight!

**Big_Evil_Smile :D Says:**

Another funny argument! Wat do ya think green eyes?

**Ulquiorra_Green_Eyes Says:**

It's trash. As always.

**Grimmjow_Sexta Says:**

Kill joy.

**Miss_Black_Cat_Loves_Grimmjow!:D Says:**

OK WHO TOLD EVERYONE THAT I LOST MY BRAS!

**Grimmjow_Sexta Says:**

Heya kitty.

**Miss_Black_Cat_Loves_Grimmjow!:D Says:**

Fuck off!

**Red_Likes_To_Lick_Pineapples Says:**

It was Ikkaku.

**Ichigo_Sucks_Strawberries Says:**

Stop popping out of places! Its freaking me out!

**Ikkaku_Blady_Chan Says:**

THANKS RENJI!

**Miss_Black_Cat_Loves_Grimmjow!:D Says:**

IM GONNA KILL U BALDY!

**Grimmjow_Sexta Says:**

Go on webcam I wanna watch!

**Miss_Black_Cat_Loves_Grimmjow!:D Says:**

NO WAY!

**Neilliel Says:**

HIIIII ICHGIO! I heard about ur date. Sorry it went badly for u.

**Ichigo_Sucks_Strawberries Says:**

It wasnt gonna work out anyway.

**Little_Shiro_Chan Says:**

Who was it that thought of the dating idea?

**Urahara_Is_A_Huge_Pervert!XD Says:**

ME! ENT IT GREAT?

**Little_Shiro_Chan Says:**

NO! Rangiku might be pregnant because of this!

**Orihime_Has_Big_Boobies! Says:**

Really? Thats good ent it?

**Rangiku_Loves_To_Show_Off_Her_Basketballs Says:**

IM GONNA BE A MUMMY!

**Rukia_Kills_Bunnies! Says:**

Awww. Can I be the auntie?

**Ikkaku_Blady_Chan Says:**

We are not playing house u know.

**Yumi_Is_Ugly Says:**

"I was like baby baby baby oohhh"

**Red_Likes_To_Lick_Pineapples Says:**

Shut up wiv the gay songs already!

**Captain_Ukitake_Likes_To_Share_Snacks Says:**

So u all were talking to the arrancars. Im surprised at u Histugaya!

**Little_Shiro_Chan Says:**

Wait! The arrancars are on?

**Kenpachi_Loves_To_FIGHT! Says:**

I WANNA FIGHT THEM RIGHT NOW!

**Ulquiorra_Green_Eyes Says:**

You are all trash.

**Big_Evil_Smile :D Says:**

Hey icy boy. Well done on getting Rangiku pregnant. ;)

**Captain_Of_The_Sixth_Division_Loves_Yachiru_And_Candy! Says:**

What is this about?

**Red_Likes_To_Lick_Pineapples Says:**

Captain!

**Little_Shiro_Chan Says:**

I DIDNT GET HER PREGNANT!

**Yachiru_Little_Trouble_Maker! Says:**

HAHAHAHAHA!

**Kenpachi_Loves_To_FIGHT! Says:**

THIS IS WAT U CALL FUNNY! LOL!

**Captain_Ukitake_Likes_To_Share_Snacks Says:**

LMAO!

**Red_Likes_To_Lick_Pineapples Says:**

Y are u three laughing!

**Captain_Of_The_Sixth_Division_Loves_Yachiru_And_Candy! Says:**

I demand to know!

**Ishida_IS_A_GEEK! Says:**

What is so funny?

**Rangiku_Loves_To_Show_Off_Her_Basketballs Says:**

Oh geeky has joined the party!

**Ishida_IS_A_GEEK! Says:**

(Sigh)

**Yachiru_Little_Trouble_Maker! Says:**

The names I new u would love them!

**Miss_Black_Cat_Loves_Grimmjow!:D Says:**

HOW DARE U IM GONNA...GIVE U LOADS OF CANDY TO SO THANK U...

**Yachiru_Little_Trouble_Maker! Says:**

Yay!

**Rukia_Kills_Bunnies! Says:**

I thought u didnt like it?

**Miss_Black_Cat_Loves_Grimmjow!:D Says:**

Shush u.

**Yumi_Is_Ugly Says:**

"I whip my hair back and fourth, I whip my hair back and fourth!"

**Yamamoto_Shigekuni_Genryusai_Of_The_First_Divison Says:**

Shut up! Yumichika you have bad taste in music!

**Orihime_Has_Big_Boobies! Says:**

Oh dear.

**Little_Shiro_Chan Says:**

Captain...Genryusai.

**Rukia_Kills_Bunnies! Says:**

We are doomed.

**Ichigo_Sucks_Strawberries Says:**

Err...

**Yumi_Is_Ugly Says:**

*Gasps*

**Yamamoto_Shigekuni_Genryusai_Of_The_First_Divison Says:**

I made you all quiet. Lol, err I think?

**Captain_Ukitake_Likes_To_Share_Snacks Says:**

Your not mad Captain Genryusai?

**Yamamoto_Shigekuni_Genryusai_Of_The_First_Divison Says:**

No. I love all of you arguing! It doesn't make me sleep.

**Yumi_Is_Ugly Says:**

Does that mean I can sing again?

**Yamamoto_Shigekuni_Genryusai_Of_The_First_Divison Says:**

No!

**Rangiku_Loves_To_Show_Off_Her_Basketballs Says:**

Just a bit speechless. Ok then. Histugaya wat should I name my baby?

**Ishida_IS_A_GEEK! Says:**

I thought you were speechless?

**Little_Shiro_Chan Says:**

Rangiku I dont care!

**Rangiku_Loves_To_Show_Off_Her_Basketballs Says:**

Meany!

**Ulquiorra_Green_Eyes Says:**

You are all still trash.

**Grimmjow_Sexta Says:**

Wanna see me on webcam pussy cat?

**Miss_Black_Cat_Loves_Grimmjow!:D Says:**

Hell no!

**Yumi_Is_Ugly Says:**

I WANT MY SOCKS BACK!

**Orihime_Has_Big_Boobies! Says:**

I would like my shoes back.

**Grimmjow_Sexta Says:**

Can I have kittys bras?

**Miss_Black_Cat_Loves_Grimmjow!:D Says:**

KEEP UR HANDS OFF!

**Captain_Ukitake_Likes_To_Share_Snacks Says:**

Want some snacks, Captain Histugaya?

**Little_Shiro_Chan Says:**

I'll pass.

**Ikkaku_Blady_Chan Says:**

I cannot believe my Captain and the lieutenant did all this?

**Red_Likes_To_Lick_Pineapples Says:**

U forgot about perevrt.

**Urahara_Is_A_Huge_Pervert!XD Says:**

Thats me!

**Ikkaku_Blady_Chan Says:**

I already knew!

**Rukia_Kills_Bunnies! Says:**

I want chappy to live!

**Yumi_Is_Ugly Says:**

I NEED MY SOCKS!

**Ichigo_Sucks_Strawberries Says:**

Y did I ever teach them to use windows live messenger?


End file.
